Raising Trouble
by ab89us
Summary: "Olivia and Peter are suddenly made the guardians of a set of mysterious twins that lead them into a murder investigation involving cortexiphan." Rated T though a few chapters are rated M
1. Bad day

Ah the joys of another co-authored story with the amazing Oranfly.

Disclaimer: If we owned it...Well do you really think Peter would be M.I.A?

* * *

><p>Worst. Day. Ever.<p>

That was all Olivia could think of at the moment. She mentally rewound the events of the evening to eight o'clock and replayed them in slow motion. Olivia had just been pouring herself a short glass of whiskey after having dressed down to a fluffy white robe. A hot bubble bath was already waiting for her and she was going to finally have the chance to unwind after what had turned into one of their more difficult cases.

That was a story for another day though.

About to take a long gulp of her newly poured drink there was a knock on her front door. Olivia paused for a second and then thought 'to hell with it' and gulped down the drink anyway. If her night was about to be taken over by another case or a nosey neighbor than at least she got one nice drink in. Making her way to the door she almost turned back to get real clothes on when she decided she didn't really care and continued anyways. Olivia had opened the door to reveal absolutely no one. A frown settled on her face as her brow knit in confusion. Who the hell had knocked on her door? She was about to turn back in when a movement coming from below her vision caught her attention and she almost jumped back in surprise.

On her doorstep were two bundles of blankets; one purple and the other green and they were definitely moving. Olivia almost slapped herself to see if she was having some kind of nightmare, but stopped herself short. Before investigating said blankets, Olivia peered her head out her door and down both ends of the hallway, not seeing anyone or any movement. Crouching down, Olivia brushed the green blanket aside to see the sleeping face of a baby with soft chocolate curls framing its face. All the air rushed from her lungs as Olivia staggered back.

This could not be happening.

Olivia forced herself back to the bundle of blankets and brushed aside the purple blanket to see a similar but different face with slightly longer chocolate curls around its head and also asleep. Carefully, Olivia made two trips, one for each baby, from her doorstep to the sofa where she was able to build a makeshift pen out of pillows so they wouldn't roll off. She paced the length of her living room while glancing at the sleeping babies before snapping up her cell phone and dialing a very familiar number.

"Broyles," a deep voice answered.

"Sir," Olivia started and the n blanked for a moment. "I think we have a situation."

"And what is that?" Broyles didn't sound too amused but he seemed to be taking her seriously so far.

"I found two babies on my doorstep," Olivia said flatly.

"Two what?" Broyles deadpanned.

"Babies, sir," Olivia repeated. "Babies."

She was met with a silence so deafening she thought for sure he'd hung up on her.

"Sir?" Olivia asked before she heard him sigh.

"Call Peter and get him over there," Broyles said. "Right now we need to assume these babies were left on your doorstep and no one else's for a reason. Have him bring a med kit to check them out. I'll be getting a hold of agent Farnsworth so she can do the forensics on the site and hopefully pull some prints so we can find out who the hell left you two babies."

Olivia wanted to argue his choice of contact, but knew she was supposed to be making headway on her partnership with Peter after the fauxlivia debacle.

"Yes, sir," Olivia agreed, hanging up and pausing only for a moment before pressing and holding the three on her phone.

"Bishop," Peter answered, sounding just a little distracted.

"Hey, ummm, I'm going to need you to come to my place and bring a good med kit," Olivia said, her eyes stuck on the two babies who seemed to be starting to wake.

"Liv?" Peter's voice sounded worried.

"Sorry, what?" Olivia asked, trying to really listen this time.

"I asked what the med kit is for," Peter asked, unable to keep the worry from his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine," Olivia said quickly, her cheeks flushing at his concern. "There were two babies left on my doorstep and Broyles wants you to take a look at them. If you could leave Walter at home for now I think it'd be for the best."

"If this were anyone else…" Peter half groaned. "I'll be there in fifteen."

He hung up and Olivia had just a moment to appreciate the last bit of silence before baby green woke up an began fussing, crying and whining softly.

"Oh, shhhh," Olivia cooed, scooping the baby up gently. "Shhhhh, baby. It's okay."

Olivia bobbed the baby until it quieted a little. She was just about to put him back down when there was a knock on the door and the baby's cries were renewed.

"Coming!" Olivia called, carrying the baby with her to the door. Opening the door revealed Peter who looked confused and then worried all at once when he saw the baby in her arms. "Come in." She stepped aside so that he could pass the threshold into her apartment and she led him to the sofa where the other baby lay.

"Jesus," Peter said under his breath. "They were just abandoned here?"

"Yeah," Olivia said sadly. "Shhhhh baby, it's okay."

They shared a quiet look as she rocked the crying baby in her arms before Peter knelt down beside the couch and quietly roused the baby still on the couch.

"Hey there sweetheart," Peter cooed and for just a moment Olivia was jealous that he had used that name with someone else but quickly quashed it when the baby giggled and lifted its arms up toward Peter. "Aren't you just a little princess?"

The baby was now a riot of giggles, as Peter easily checked reflexes, pupil reactions, and other things Olivia couldn't recognize. She was clearly too smitten to care what Peter was doing to her.

"How is she?" Olivia asked softly.

"She seems perfectly healthy," Peter said with a small smile.

A knock on the front door drew their attention away from the babies for a second.

"That's probably Astrid," Olivia sighed. "Here…" Olivia handed him baby green as she had begun calling him in her head and went to answer the door.

"Please tell me Broyles was talking gibberish when he said you were left two babies?" Astrid asked immediately once in the door.

"Afraid not," Olivia mumbled, letting the younger agent in.

"Well then I guess I came prepared then," Astrid said, shrugging the giant duffle bag back onto her shoulder. "I brought baby supplies that Broyles insisted you might need in the very near future."

"I am not doing diaper duty," Peter scowled with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well I'm not doing this alone and Broyles wants you to help," Olivia pointed out. "Besides with Walter-sitting, babies should be a breeze. At least the babies can't hitch a ride to another state."

"So… what? I just take up residence here and become a full time babysitter?" Peter winced and looked none too happy.

"Actually Broyles suggested Olivia move into the Bishop's place since it's a little roomier and you can keep tabs on Walter then," Astrid grinned. She couldn't fight that grin either because she'd been trying to set Peter and Olivia up for ages with little to no success. This could be the opportunity she needed for them to seal the deal.

"Well with Walter's help you'd hardly need me there full time," Olivia tried to reason. "I could maybe visit and take a shift – "

"Nice try, Olivia," Astrid chuckled. "Broyles wants you on this one full time."

"Where am I going to stay then?" Olivia asked, trying not to let the panic flood into her voice. "Last I checked, there was only one spare room and the babies would probably need that one."

"I'll stay on the couch and you can take my room," Peter offered, knowing it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Peter I can't kick you out of your own bed," Olivia bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure she could be in a place that was all him and survive it with her sanity intact.

"Yes you can," Peter said stubbornly. "I've done time on the couch from the hotel days and besides this will only last a few days tops, right?"

"No idea, actually," Olivia winced. "I guess I'd better go pack a bag then."

"K, I'm going to sweep for prints and anything else I can find outside in the hallway," Astrid said, switching to agent-mode. "Are there cameras on this building that we can review?"

"No," Olivia sighed. "Maybe that'll be my next move; to a place with better security."

Peter grinned at her before turning to check over baby green, giving the child is whole focus. Olivia retreated to her room in the meantime to pack a small duffle bag with essentials. This was going to be a long evening.


	2. Diaper duty

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Disclaimer: Nope...Not ours

* * *

><p>Peter fluffed up the pillow in his hands and then placed it in the corner of the couch then peeled of his white singlet and laid down ready to sleep. The twins had kept them busy all day and then he had ended up having a small fight with Olivia over her taking his bed. He kept insisting that she stay in his room to be comfortable but she kept claiming that she'd take the couch. Eventually exhaustion and reason won out resulting in Olivia nearly passing out in Peter's bed fully dressed in her day uniform. He had just gotten comfortable and closed his eyes when they snapped open to the sound of a shrill cry coming from the spare bedroom. Groaning, he got up and headed up the stairs to find Olivia making her way to the bedroom looking as tired as he felt. She headed into the room and grabbed baby purple leaving baby green for him to care for, something that he didn't appreciate as soon as he picked up the boy, a strong smell nearly knocking him over.<p>

"Oh good lord what the hell have you been eating?"Peter asked while holding the crying boy at arm's length receiving a small laugh from Olivia who was changing baby purple's diaper, the girl apparently not smelling as bad as her brother.

"Get him changed quickly or he'll get a rash."Walter said from the doorway wearing a red fluffy robe and bunny slippers, his hands in his pockets and his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Easy for you to say, you're standing a good 6 feet away from him. I'm not even sure what is in his diaper. Smells like a dead animal to me."Peter grumbled and nearly gagged when he put the boy on the bureau and undid his diaper. "No, no it's much worse."

"Oh stop being a wuss and get him changed."Olivia groaned while rocking baby purple in her arms, the girl falling asleep.

"You know they wouldn't smell if they were breast fed."Walter said and looked over at Olivia seemingly giving her a once over, his eyes lingering on her breasts for a split second longer than either Olivia or Peter appreciated.

"Yea well I can't exactly help in that department now can I?" Olivia snapped and covered her breasts with her arm while securely holding the baby.

"Well actually it would only be a matter of changing a few hormones in your body to trigger your mammary glands to…"

"Walter!" Peter nearly yelled while putting a clean diaper on baby green.

"Fine, I'm just saying they wouldn't stink that way." Walter said and went to walk out of the room only to stop and turn to face them. "By the way, don't you think they need names?"

"Walter they're not staying for that long." Olivia pointed out.

"It doesn't matter dear if they are staying for a few days or a few years, they still deserve names. They are people after all and calling them baby green and baby purple isn't exactly appropriate for the babies. They are growing and learning constantly. They need to recognize themselves by a name not a color." Walter explained and left them alone to look at each other and shrug.

"He's got a point."Peter said and looked down at the little boy in his arms. The child had stopped crying and was looking up at him with bright curious brown eyes. "Who would you like to name?"

"I like the name Maddox."Olivia said softly and smiled when the boy looked over at her.

"I think he likes that."Peter smiled at the baby and tickled him softly getting a giggle from the boy.

"Do you have a name for this one?"Olivia asked and heard Peter chuckle when he took in the little girls red flushed cheeks.

"Rowan."He said and got a curious look from Olivia. "It means little red one."

"That does seem to fit."Olivia laughed and looked at the girl fondly. Though the babies had literally been left for her just earlier that night she found that she had a maternal urge to be around them and that she already had deep feelings for the babies.

"Hey don't." Peter said making Olivia look at him. "I've seen you with Ella so I know that you have maternal instincts just like almost every woman. You can't get attached to these children, they are not ours, and we can't just keep them."

"I know Peter."Olivia said trying to slow her heart which had sped up at him referring to the babies being theirs. She had actually spent many nights wondering what a child with Peter would look like and how Peter would be as a lover.

"Get some sleep Livia."Peter said and put Maddox back in the crib that they had purchased and set up hours ago.

"You too."Olivia said and watched Peter leave the room. Peter didn't leave however, he hung back and felt his heart swell and warm when Olivia placed a kiss on Rowan's cheek then did the same to Maddox. He watched her a moment and felt something that he had never felt before and didn't know how to describe. Knowing that she'd be coming out of the room soon, he headed back down stairs and to the couch where he quickly fell asleep, images of Olivia laughing and young children running around filling his dreams.

"Walter be careful."Olivia's voice roused Peter from sleep hours later. He opened his eyes to find her in a tank top and tight shorts while holding Maddox on her hip. Walter had Rowan up in the air and was laughing along with the little girl who apparently liked to be tossed in the air. Peter knew that he should get up but was thoroughly enjoying the view of Olivia's bare legs along with the view of her breasts that the tank top gave him. He was just letting his eyes travel up the expanse of her seemingly never ending legs when Maddox caught sight of him and started squirming in Olivia's arms causing her to look down at catch Peter's eyes. He quickly looked up at her and sat up blushing slightly and covering his embarrassment at being caught by taking the squirming baby from Olivia's arms.

"Have they eaten yet?"Peter asked and was handed a bottle from Astrid who came into the room. He took it and then watched the boy reach out for his bottle and bounce in Peter's lap. Peter chuckled at the small child and gave him his bottle. While he was feeding the baby he could feel Olivia watching him and blushed again knowing that she had seen him staring at her body though he was a bit surprised to see that she hadn't gone up stairs to change into something different making him wonder if she dressed that way to tease him.

"I'll go out and grab some baby food later. They look to be about seven or eight months old which means that they should be on baby food I would suppose."Astrid said and smiled at Peter's embarrassment.

"We're going to need other things too like diapers, clothing, baby wipes, baby powder…I have no idea how long Broyles is going to have us care for them."Olivia pointed out and got a nod from the younger girl.

"Alright well I'll take Walter with me when I go that way the two of you can get to know the babies a bit more and see if you can even handle taking care of two kids before Broyles decides on what is going to happen. They could end up in the foster care system."Astrid said.

"No."Olivia said instantly. "I'd rather take them in then put them in the foster care system."

"Olivia…"Peter said but she cut him off.

"Peter I was in the system until my aunt came and got Rachel and I. There is no way in hell that I'm going to let two defenseless babies be put into a place like that. There is no guarantee of them being placed with people that will actually care for them and there isn't a guarantee that they will be placed together." Olivia explained. "We'll try to find their parents and take it from there."

"And if we can't find their parents, do you really plan on taking in two kids?" Peter asked and stood up with Maddox. "That's a lot for anyone not to mention someone who is single and works the type of job that you have."

"And what would you do, just let them go into foster care and potentially be separated?"Olivia snapped angrily. "I know what it's like in there and I was only in the foster care system for a few days. If my aunt hadn't have gotten us…I'm not letting anyone put them into the system!"

"Livia…"Peter said but she had already stormed out of the room. Peter sighed and handed Maddox to Astrid before he ran after Olivia finding her standing outside in the garden. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not all foster parents are good."Olivia said softly and shook her head. "Do you know how many children are abused in the system…I know that my job isn't perfect and that it would be hard, but if it comes down to them going in the system or staying with me…I'll take them."

"Let's try and find their parents before you go and make decisions okay?"Peter suggested and let the fingers on his left hand graze over her right.

"Okay."Olivia agreed and instantly missed the contact when Peter pulled away and headed inside.


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: We have changed gender and are now J.J. Abrams and Alex Kurtzman...Really, we don't own anything related to the show other than DVD's and our stories.

Reviews are great and let us know what you think.

* * *

><p>"I think they're finally tiring out," Peter whispered.<p>

"Think if we can put them down in their cribs we can each get a nap in?" Olivia whispered back.

"We can certainly try," Peter grinned, carefully standing while cradling a half asleep Maddox.

Olivia nodded, biting her lower lip to fight the delirious giggle threatening to escape her lips. She really was tired if she was giggling over the idea of a nap. Quietly they each snuck up the stairs and carefully laid each baby in their respective crib.

"Before you object, I call the couch," Peter said once they'd left the room.

"Peter… I can take the couch for a nap. You've earned a nap in your own bed," Olivia insisted.

"Please, Liv, just take the bed," Peter ushered her towards his bedroom door before retreating back downstairs before she could object.

OPOPOPOP

Peter woke up after an hour feeling very refreshed and wondered at the silence that enveloped the house. The wonder turned into worry and he quickly scrambled off the couch and up the stairs. He first poked his head into the bedroom that had become a nursery to see Rowan giggling in her crib happily, but Maddox's was empty. Peter lifted Rowan up and into his arms to rest on his hip and left the room with the baby in his hold. Next he went to his room and poked his head in to see Olivia fast asleep on her back with baby Maddox curled up on his belly on her front, also asleep.

Peter's heart swelled and then melted in his chest at the sight before him. He'd known for awhile that he loved Olivia but seeing her with her guard down and a baby made him want even more with her. A future where they were married with their own children. He could honestly say that had never crossed his mind before now, but now he couldn't imagine a life without those things.

Knowing she might kill him later but also knowing his back would thank him for it he carefully climbed into the bed, careful that he didn't wake either baby or partner. He nearly sighed in relief when his muscles relaxed and the pain eased. Settling Rowan who was also getting sleepy onto his chest much like Olivia had done with Maddox he also fell asleep, holding Rowan snuggly so she wouldn't slip off.

OPOPOPOP

Olivia woke to something moving on top of her and baby gibberish and it only took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She grinned up at baby Maddox who seemed distracted with something beside her. Turning her head she saw the last person she ever expected to see in a bed with her. Blue eyes batted open to stare directly at her and they widened marginally.

"I – I'm sorry," Peter stammered. "I saw Maddox was not in his crib and Rowan was up and the bed looked so comfortable – "

"Peter, it's okay," Olivia interrupted him. "That couch doesn't look very comfortable anyways."

Peter couldn't believe his ears and it must've shown because she laughed softly at him.

"I'm too tired to worry about us and if we're going to survive this stint together we need to work together," Olivia reasoned.

"That might be the most logical thing you've said in the last 48 hours," Peter smiled.

"Hey! I say plenty of logical things," Olivia argued playfully. "It's not my fault you don't listen."

Peter bit back his snarky response of her being too gorgeous for him to pay attention, knowing she wouldn't really appreciate that. A soft whimper warned them that Rowan was now tired of playing second fiddle to the partners before she broke out into a full cry.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Olivia noted, sitting up so that she could climb off the bed. She was just about to head out the bedroom door when her cell phone rang. "Ummmm… Can you take him too and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded and carefully took Maddox from Olivia and headed out the door so she could answer her phone.

"Dunham," Olivia answered flatly.

"It's Broyles," the familiar deep voice sounded. "I'm afraid I've got bad news. Two bodies were found earlier today and were identified as Sally Clark and her boyfriend Nick Lane. The coroner has noted that Ms. Clark gave birth to twins that are currently missing."

"They're dead? Nick Lane was in the cortexiphan trials," Olivia said quietly, her heart racing and face paling. "Sally… that sounds familiar…"

"That's because she was one of the cortexiphan subjects in Dr. Bishop and Dr. Bell's experiments as well," Broyles explained.

"That's quite the coincidence that they are cortexiphan subjects," Olivia thought out loud.

"We'll need to confirm whether or not the babies belong to Sally and Nick, so I'm having DNA samples taken from the bodies to the lab," Broyles said.

"Yes, sir," Olivia said, already thinking ahead to what they had to pack in order to get to the lab. "We'll be there within the hour."

Olivia hung up her cell and quickly got dressed from her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading down the stairs. She found them in the living room each in their beanie seats with a bottle in hands feeding while Peter fussed over them.

"That was Broyles," Olivia explained. "We need to head to the lab and we're bringing the babies."

"Did something happen?" Peter asked.

"He thinks they found Maddox and Rowan's parents," Olivia said sadly. "They're dead, Peter."

Peter sank to the couch and paled considerably. "These poor kids… they won't even get to meet their parents."

"I know," Olivia agreed sadly. "But we can find who did this and bring them justice. It gets worse though. It's likely that their parents are Sally Clark and Nick Lane."

"Cortexiphan subjects," Peter whispered.

"Yeah," Olivia said, none too happy about that bit of knowledge.

"You don't think they'd come after you, do you?" Peter asked, worry lining his face.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Olivia gave him a small smile, hoping it would reassure him. "I'll pack their bags while you get ready. Lucky for us, Astrid and Walter are already there."

"Yeah, I guess so," Peter mumbled, still clearly distracted as he went upstairs to get ready.

Olivia went about packing a couple diaper bags that they had gotten with every supply she thought they might need in the next six hours including their pen and beanie rests so that they could hang out comfortably while everyone else worked.

"Anything I can help with?" Peter was just coming down the stairs looking more presentable.

"Yeah, could you grab their blankets from their room?" Olivia asked, sending Peter right back up the stairs.

Half an hour later they were ready to go and packed both babies into the SUV to head out. Once they'd arrive Astrid was nice enough to help them carry in the couple loads it took and to help set up an area off to the side for Maddox and Rowan.

"Peter, I'm going to need blood samples from both babies," Walter said, already distracted with setting up a station to run his tests.

Peter frowned but nodded. He definitely would not enjoy hurting the two babies that started meaning more to him than they should. It didn't help that they seemed to bring out a softer side of his partner that he had yearned to see for so long now. She seemed more at ease and more likely to smile when one of the babies did something that amused her, which he found was quite often. Olivia hovered by as he pricked the heel of each baby and collected the blood samples he needed and once he was finished she cleaned up and cooed to each one lovingly so that in a matter of minutes they had completely forgotten their donation to science.

Olivia left after a few minutes though, stating that she needed to go collect the coroner's reports in person and to confirm identities leaving Peter to help Walter and Astrid to watch over the babies as she reviewed case files. Peter couldn't help but be distracted by the babies taking turns swiping at Astrid's hovering fingers and feel terrible. If their parents were cortexiphan positive than the likely hood of them having it in their system was very good meaning a normal life of being adopted into a loving family and living out their early years just like any other kid was very unlikely. No one would be able to understand what they were going through if they accidently made something catch fire or if someone else around them got hurt and they were punished. It was making Olivia's idea of adopting them full time seem more and more likely, because who would understand better than a woman who also had the drug in her system who had friends who dealt with stuff like that every day. Peter silently vowed that if Olivia made the decision to bring Maddox and Rowan into her life full time than Peter would help her out in every way he could.


	4. Reasons

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted so far

* * *

><p>Olivia paced across the lab with Rowan on her hip waiting for Walter to finish the DNA testing on the twins and on the two cortexiphan children who were lying on steel tables covered in white blankets. Walter had explained that he wanted to keep them covered since Olivia had known them and because even if she hadn't felt it at the time she met them, Olivia cared for them deeply especially Nick who had been her partner when they were children. Walter had explained that they used to do a lot together and used to be close friends. Olivia didn't remember it but after Walter had described her relationship with Nick to her, she couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. She had pushed the feelings down as best she could and was finding that she was becoming more impatient by the minute, just wanting to know if Nick and Sally really had been the parents of Rowan and Maddox.<p>

"It's done."Walter called out and hurried over to Olivia and Peter who were now standing together in the middle of the lab with the twins.

"Are Nick and Sally their parents?"Olivia asked finding that she wasn't actually sure if she wanted the answer.

"I'm afraid so."Walter nodded and looked at the children. "I'm also afraid that the blood tests came back saying that both Maddox and Rowan have the drug in their systems as well and in pretty high quantities which makes sense due to the fact that both parents had the drug in their bodies."

"So not only are their parents dead but they will never be normal."Olivia nearly snapped, getting a startled look from Walter before she handed Rowan to Astrid and swiftly left the lab. She didn't care where she went as long as she was away from Walter. Eventually she found a bench and sat down, her head in her hands. It was only a few minutes later that she felt the familiar, warm hand settle on her shoulder letting her know that Peter had tracked her down.

"They're going to be okay." Peter stated taking a seat next to her.

"They'll never be normal children."Olivia sighed and looked over at him through a curtain of blonde hair. "Their parents are dead and they have a drug in their system that I haven't even begun to be able to control which means that they won't be able to either. I wouldn't be surprised if their parents were killed because of the drug in their systems. What if the children are targeted next, what if they were the reason their parents are dead? Peter your father took us as children, small innocent children, just like the twins and he drugged us and gave us abilities that many of us haven't been able to control. Nick, Sally and James had to be put into a special facility before they could control their abilities. When I'm scared I see people and things glimmer, I can set fires with my mind and…They won't be normal, they'll never be normal and no one will ever understand them."

Peter sat in stunned silence for a moment; he had never heard Olivia so emotional or broken about something before. She was normally so cool and collected that the only emotions you saw from here were very strictly kept under control. Peter had seen how the babies had affected her but hadn't been prepared for the tears that he saw in her eyes at just the thought of no one being able to understand the babies therefore making it so that they would probably never get adopted by someone that doesn't have the drug in their systems as well.

"Hey."Peter said reaching over and placing a hand on her cheek. "They'll be okay. At least with Rowan and Maddox they were born with the drug. They'll be able to learn how to control it at an early age. They are normal babies Olivia, they are just a bit more special than most."

"Special?"Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow getting a small shrug from Peter.

"I don't agree with what Walter and Bell did to you and the others but the powers that you have make you extraordinary. They make you special and set you apart from everyone else without it being too obvious. Livia think about it, if you didn't have a connection with Nick then you never would have found him and stopped him from causing people to kill themselves and others, then the light bomb would have gone off and killed thousands if it hadn't have been for you and your magical brain." Peter explained and got a small glare from her at his last words.

"I hope you're right, that they'll be okay."Olivia said and placed her hand on top of Peter's which was still resting on her cheek. She held his hand there for a minute then stood up and brushed her hair back behind her ears and smiled down at him weakly. "We should probably get back in there and try to figure out who killed Sally and Nick and why they were murdered."

"Are you going to be okay with that, with working their case?"Peter asked and stood up as well.

"Nick was my friend."Olivia stated. "And I care about his children. I'll do what I can to find who killed him and Sally. I want the twins to grow up knowing that we caught their parent's killer."

"Alright then, lead the way."Peter said gesturing for Olivia to go ahead of him. Once they were back in the lab they collected the baby's from Astrid and Walter. Peter watched Olivia for a bit but then turned his attention to his father who was explaining that it appeared both Sally and Nick had given a blood donation whether it was voluntary or not however, Walter couldn't tell.

"Could whoever killed them have known that they had cortexiphan?" Olivia asked. "Can't you get the drug from taking blood from someone that has it?"

"Well yes the blood could be filtered to get just the drug."Walter nodded.

"Then wouldn't the killer have known that Rowan and Maddox had cortexiphan as well?"Peter asked.

"Yes, however I'm not sure how the drug works with babies. Belly and I never tested on someone as young as these two. They are less than a year old and much too fragile to test on. The children that we gave the drugs too were not all successful. Some had to leave the program because they became ill or because they got too strong to handle. A few of them even…"Walter trailed off receiving a sharp look from Olivia.

"Some of them what Walter, what happened to them?"Peter asked.

"Well the drug was too much for them and they died."Walter admitted and saw both his son and Olivia blanch. "These two should be fine though, they were born with it. I don't however know how they will react to it."

"Is there any way of getting the drug out of them?"Olivia asked while Rowan played with a strand of her hair.

"I'm afraid not."Walter shook his head sadly and turned back to the computer screen that had the DNA scans on it. "Their DNA shows very little change in them so they could just live normal happy lives without the drug taking affect. Or they could be like you Olivia, they could only react to the drug when they are frightened or emotionally distressed."

"Is there any way to know that for sure?"Astrid piped up.

"We could test their reactions to things. Happiness, boredom, fear, there are many different things that could illicit reactions from people. You, Peter and I would react to fear in a characteristically normal way, we'd get a feeling of paranoia, anxiety and be uncomfortable. But Olivia wouldn't. She would react by taking in as much fear as she could before releasing it in the form of fire."

"So how do you suggest that we test them?"Astrid groaned. "If they can set fires to things then there is a chance of them setting one or all of us on fire as well.

"Olivia would set localized fires. They would be contained into one room. We would just have to test them in a secluded room or area while we stood off to the side in a safe space."Walter explained.

"Will any of this help us find their parent's killer?"Olivia questioned.

"Well no, more than likely not."Walter shook his head.

"How about we just focus on who killed Nick and Sally then test the baby's?"Olivia suggested.

"I agree with Olivia, I'd like to find out who killed them first then maybe, maybe test the baby's."Peter stated not really wanting to put the twins through any type of stress. He had found that he had become protective of them.

"Okay."Walter nodded and looked at his son who was holding Maddox lovingly. He had always wanted to have grandchildren and if these two were the closest he would ever get to having that dream come true then he would take it if only to see his son happy.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review, that way we know that you actually like this story and want to read more. :)<p> 


	5. Hot dreams and a dead body

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/alerted so far. It means a lot to know that at least some people are enjoying this :)

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M (just the beginning though)**

* * *

><p>Olivia laid back on her office couch naked, staring up at the ceiling while lightly stroking her own body. Desperate times called for desperate measures and she was a woman with needs. Her hands moved down from massaging her breasts, inching closer to her aching and wet heat. She paused a moment to tease herself before slipping her fingers through the moist folds and dipping them quickly into her tight center making her cry out softly and buck her hips into her own hand. It felt great, but something was definitely missing. She wasn't about to be deterred though as she flicked her fingers across the sensitive bundle of nerves and she felt stars dance at the edge of her vision. The office door opening jolted Olivia from her pleasure and just when she was about to yell at whoever was rude enough to enter without knocking her eyes caught on a very naked Peter Bishop. Her body melted into molten heat as she stared brazenly at him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I heard you from in the lab," Peter grinned. "And I thought you might need some help."

"Help?" Olivia gulped and watched as he approached her, his very prominent arousal swaying and already hard in front of him.

Peter nodded and knelt before, his face so close to her waist line that she could feel his hot breath brushing against her skin.

"Peter?" Olivia started but he stopped her speech with a single digit to her lips and her eyes grew wide as his lips traced down her stomach until he lapped at her center with his tongue causing her to cry out and fist the pillow beside her.

His mouth worked over her expertly, licking, kissing, and sucking in all the right places until she was quaking and murmuring his name in a steady mantra.

"Come for me, sweetheart," Peter purred into her center as he darted his tongue into her and making her bite down on her lip hard. She could feel herself on the edge of absolute bliss when he pushed two fingers into her and gave a swift flick and she was screaming his name as her body convulsed in an overpowering orgasm that had her thrashing against him.

"Olivia?" A voice shouted, filled with concern.

Olivia's eyes slammed open and she stared up at the ceiling of a very unfamiliar room, clutching the sheets beside her and panting for air. The door quickly opened and Peter was by her side before she could move.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, eyes wide in worry. "I heard you screaming from downstairs and you didn't answer the door right away."

Olivia's face reddened and she broke eye contact with him as she wished herself into a very deep hole in the ground so he would go away.

"Olivia you're starting to scare me here," Peter brought a palm up to her face so she'd have to look at him.

"I, it was just a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you," Olivia stuttered, still feeling the after effects of an amazing orgasm coursing through her body and his proximity was not helping things.

"Livia you don't look scared more than…" Peter paused and finally took in the rest of her body language. "Oh…"

Olivia groaned and grabbed a pillow to cover her face. "Leave! Now!" She shouted through the pillow, sounding more embarrassed than upset.

"You're sure? I mean I could – "

"Out Bishop!" Olivia growled through the pillow and she felt him leave before she heard the door open and close again. Could it get any more embarrassing than that? Maybe that depended on what she had been screaming… Olivia had half a mind to ask, but decided against it. What she needed was an ice cold shower.

OPOPOPOPOP

Peter sat on the floor in front of both babies with a jar of baby mushed peaches (Rowan's favorite) and baby mushed peas (Maddox's favorite), alternating between spoonfuls between the babies as he tried to keep the mess to a minimum. Truth be told his mind was definitely upstairs stuck on the blonde currently showering absolutely naked just a floor away. Yes he'd seen her double naked, but they were very different and that was something he'd had to learn the hard way. He'd always known there were differences, but Olivia had always been pretty good at keeping most of herself from everyone and not letting anyone a peak into her life. This of course had been changing radically in the last few days since the twins had come to live with them. He kept going back to the dilated dark green eyes, the flushed skin, and hardened peaks of her chest. God how'd he'd wanted her right then and there!

A face spattering of mushed peaches brought him back to reality as he gave Rowan a pointed glare.

"You're supposed to eat it," Peter lectured with a frown, but couldn't help but laugh when Rowan made to bounce in her seat to giggle at him. "I'm going to have to beat the boys away with a very big stick when you're older, young lady. You'll be a maneater just like Liv."

"A maneater, huh?" Olivia's voice startled him from his talk with the baby and he almost jumped when he realized she was in the room with him.

"Is the shower free now?" Peter asked, avoiding the topic all together.

"Yeah, go nuts," Olivia laughed, exchanging places with Peter so she could continue feeding the babies while he made claim on the shower. "He may be a genius, but he's got no idea what he's talking about," Olivia explained to the babies. "Now me on the other hand, well you'll be in good hands."

The babies just cooed back at her and eagerly ate the food she spooned to them. When Peter had finished showering he came downstairs to see Olivia on her cell phone, pacing the room in front of the babies who just watched her go back and forth.

"Yes sir," Olivia said seriously. "We'll be there in fifteen."

"Nothing ever good comes from that sentence," Peter said sadly.

"A woman's body was discovered on 19th and Habbernackle," Olivia said darkly. "They think it is Nancy Lewis."

"Another cortexiphan subject?" Peter said, sounding both angry and worried.

"Peter, she was pregnant," Olivia said, her voice soft with sadness.

"Oh God…" Peter whispered, his mind whirling with what it all could mean.

"We need to drop the twins off at the lab so we can go check out the scene," Olivia said, trying to get him to refocus.

"Okay, let's go then," Peter said numbly.

OPOPOPOPOP

They pulled up a dozen cop cars and undercover vehicles well into a state forest and climbed out of the SUV. Peter followed Olivia to where they could see a perimeter of crime scene tape and joined Broyles who was looking none too happy.

"Sir," Olivia said flatly, letting him know she was there.

"Dunham, Bishop," Broyles nodded to them. "I think it's safe to say we have two linking factors now; motherhood and cortexiphan. We need to catch this guy before he finishes the job all around."

Peter paled as his eyes were stuck on Nancy sprawled out just off the dirt path, her swelling stomach a good signifier that she was perhaps 4-6 months along. Swallowing down the bile threatening to rise in his throat as he imagined his Olivia on the ground dead instead of this girl, Peter ducked under the tape and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Carefully he inspected what he could see without moving too much of her and found several needle marks on the insides of both arms.

"She's got the same needle marks as Nick and Sally," Peter noted out loud. Stealing a breath, he carefully lifted the hem of her shirt to view her pregnant stomach bare only to find more needle marks, marring her otherwise smooth skin. Anger, disgust, and fear warred within Peter before he quickly pulled the shirt back down and stormed away from the scene before he threw up in front of everyone else. He made it ten feet past the last vehicle and bent over, bracing himself at his knees as he closed his eyes tightly and breathed through his nose slowly.

"Peter?" Olivia's voice sounded so distant but he knew she would've followed him. "Peter are you okay?" He felt her hand resting on his shoulder, gently pulling him back to the present.

"I'm sorry," Peter said softly. "I just kept looking at her but all I could see was _you_. It could've been you abandoned here."

"But it's not and it won't ever be," Olivia reassured him.

"Whoever did this was doing something with the baby inside of her," Peter said.

Olivia paled and swallowed thickly. "What these people did was atrocious and that's why we have to figure this out."

"Yeah, before you're killed as well," Peter said darkly, his mind already jumping to ways he could help protect her.

"Peter," Olivia half whined, gripping his bicep to pull him back to her. "I'm going to be fine because I know you've always got my back."

"Damn straight," Peter grinned softly, knowing she was trying to cheer him up. "But it won't stop me from worrying."

"I wouldn't ask you to do otherwise," Olivia murmured, squeezing his arm lightly before pulling away. If they hadn't been surrounded by a couple dozen agents she might've hugged him and let the safety f his embrace sooth her nerves, but they had company and a job to do.


	6. Walter's plan

Disclaimer: nope, not ours. Though that would be really awesome with helping pay for student loans.

* * *

><p>Olivia, Peter, Astrid and Broyles stood off to the side in the lab while Walter preformed a cesarean section on Nancy in order to remove the baby that had been tested on. Once the baby was removed he inspected it and gave a sad sigh then looked over at the group that was watching him.<p>

"The fetus shows signs of being dead before its mother." Walter stated. "There are at least half a dozen needle marks in the fetus suggesting that either something was put into it or something was taken out."

"Like cortexiphan?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. It is possible that whoever killed Miss Lewis killed her baby first by taking as much blood from it as possible. This fetus has no blood in its veins at all."Walter explained.

"That's just sick."Peter stated.

"Is there a chance that Maddox and Rowan had been tested on?"Astrid asked.

"I don't believe so no."Walter shook his head. "I've inspected the twins and neither of them have or show any signs of needle marks or any other testing. This could have been because the killer didn't know that the baby's carry the drug as well or perhaps it's because they are twins and it would have been more difficult to take from them."

"So they are lucky because there are two of them?"Peter asked. "That's just fantastic."

"Dr. Bishop, we already have three cortexiphan subjects that have been murdered are you saying that we should expect more bodies?"Broyles asked.

"Yes oh yes, the first killing was of a couple but for whatever reason the baby's were given to Olivia, another cortexiphan subject, instead of having their blood removed to get the drug. Then the second baby was killed before its mother but if it's cortexiphan that the person is after then they are going to need a lot more. Though each subject had been given large amounts of the drug only small traces remain in them, just enough to give them their abilities but not enough to duplicate the drug in any large amount." Walter claimed.

"Why would anyone want to take the drug from these people in the first place?"Broyles asked.

"Well the drug rips open and mind and gives you quite a trip."Walter stated. "If the drug were taken and then solidified into a powder or just kept in its liquid form it could sell for a lot."

"Walter are you saying that you think the drug is being sold on the streets?"Olivia asked.

"It could."Walter nodded.

"Cortexiphan as a street drug, that's reassuring."Astrid dryly remarked.

"My dear, you could probably sell aspirin as street drugs it you wanted too."Walter pointed out.

"Should we be worried about the twins?"Peter questioned, his hold on Rowan tightening slightly.

"I'm afraid so."Walter lamented. "They have the drug in their systems and if this person or people are taking the drug to sell it then there is reason to believe that they would want to get as much pure cortexiphan as possible which means that the twins and Olivia are at risk of being targeted."

"What do you suggest that we do?"Peter asked wanting nothing but to keep his makeshift family safe. He was still very much in love with Olivia and had become rather attached to the baby's who had worked their way into his heart and life.

"I don't know, except…"

"What are you thinking Walter?"Olivia wanted to know.

"Well we could have the killer target you if we…"Walter started to say but Peter cut him off.

"No!"He yelled. "We are not making anyone a target!"

"Peter if Olivia were pregnant than that would mean that the killer would target her and that way we could catch whomever is doing this to these poor people."Walter argued.

"Walter I'm not pregnant."Olivia shook her head.

"Well no, not yet, but that can change."

"We are not going to put Olivia at risk."Peter growled, his fists clenched. "I'm not going to just sit back and let you put her in anymore danger than she's already in Walter!"

"The choice is hers Peter!"Walter yelled back, everyone turning to face Olivia.

"You think it would help save the rest of the cortexiphan children?"Olivia asked.

"It's possible. You are the strongest and you do have the most amount of drug inside you."Walter nodded.

"Would the pregnancy have to be real or fake?"

"You can't be seriously thinking about his."Peter grumbled.

"It would be best if the pregnancy were real."Walter gave a weak smile. "If you were to be taken and tested then it would be bad for you if the killer found out that the pregnancy was fake."

"What do you expect me to do Walter, get pregnant by someone I pick up at a bar?"Olivia asked not really liking this plan much but knowing that it might work, most of Walter's plans did.

"Well no I figured that you and Peter could…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there, you think what now?" Peter cut his father off, his arms tightening around Rowan who squeaked in protest until Peter relaxed his grip of her and Astrid took her from his arms.

"It makes sense for Olivia to be pregnant by someone else in this group and I can certainly rule out myself and I'm sure Agent Broyles as being the father."Walter reasoned.

"This is insane, you're insane."Peter snapped and left the lab heading out to the courtyard letting the steady rain that was falling soak through his clothes and into his skin making him shiver. He could hear Olivia coming up behind him just minutes later before she stood by him.

"It could work."She stated.

"No."Peter shook his head.

"Peter…"

"I'm not going to let him put you are any more risk than what you already are."Peter argued.

"It could save people Peter."

"It could get you killed!"He stormed and placed his hand on her cheek. "Look Livia, do I care about saving lives, yes, but if it means sacrificing you…Then it's not worth it to me. If I lost you…"He trailed off and took his hand from her cheek. "But I guess that's already happened."

"You haven't lost me."Olivia denied.

"You're right."Peter said after a few minutes, letting out a sad sigh. "I've never really had you."

"That's not true."

"You came to save me from my father and told me that I belong with you, so I came back for you, for us. But you were taken from me and replaced by your double. I don't know if I was blind or stupid or both, but I didn't see it. I didn't know that she wasn't you. Do you know what I felt when I found out that she had replaced you?"Peter asked and saw her shake her head 'no'. "I felt anger, self disgust, and sadness. It felt like someone had put a vice grip around my heart then pulled it out. You have no idea how much I longed to be able to hold you, kiss you and love you. Then that was all taken away by her."Peter said taking a step closer to her. "I had you for five minutes and then I lost you; I'm not going to lose you again."

"I'll be fine."Olivia stated sadly and looked up into his concern and love filled eyes.

"You don't know that."He shook his head. "Look Livia if you don't want to think about yourself then think about the twins that we are taking care of, think about the _baby _you would be carrying. You could put them all at higher risk."

"I could save them."Olivia claimed.

"You could die."

"I'm willing to take that risk."Olivia said and felt him place his hands on her cheeks, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'm not."Peter whispered and brushed his lips against her softly. Olivia let out a small sigh at the contact and pressed her lips against his more firmly.

"I've never stopped caring about you."Olivia said on his lips. "If I do this, the pregnancy, then I want you to be the father. I would want to know that my baby has a father that loves it."

"We both need to think about this before doing anything."Peter sighed.

"I know."Olivia nodded. "But I want this to stop; I want the other cortexiphan kids to be safe. I knew them at one point in a time and I feel connected to them."

"I can understand that."Peter said and let his thumbs brush over her cheeks. "I just want you to be safe."

"I have you to protect me."Olivia smiled.

"Yes you do."Peter agreed and welcomed her lips on his again in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. They are welcoming and help us know that you like this.<p> 


	7. Decision

And here is another chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating.

* * *

><p>In Olivia's mind, the decision had been made after the first body had shown up. Javier Daniels was a second year medical student at Harvard with all the promise of being a great doctor in the future. He had been a fun loving kid who had decent grades, a handful of close friends, and actually stayed out of trouble. Javier had been found just two miles from the campus, just dumped in an ally beside a dumpster. Walter was able to determine that he had been dosed with cortexiphan and that was what had killed him.<p>

But when the second body had shown up Olivia would not back down.

"Peter, I understand why you don't want to do this," Olivia started. "But I'm not willing to find another dead body because I'm too squeamish to do something about it. If you don't want to do this than I'll find a donor."

"You can't just get pregnant, have a baby, and then move on after this case," Peter argued. "This baby would be a part of your life forever."

"I'm not stupid, Peter, of course I know that," Olivia snapped. "I've already got Rowan and Maddox in my life."

"So what? What's one more?" Peter was bordering on hysteria now. He had to make her see reason on this.

"Look Peter, it's one thing to not want to want this with me but another thing to make me sound crazy for wanting the killing to stop," Olivia argued, spinning on her heel to leave him standing alone in the Bishop kitchen.

"Olivia?" Peter called after her but she was already out the front door.

Sighing Peter rubbed the creases from his forehead and went upstairs to check on Walter and the twins. Why couldn't Olivia see that there had to be other options?

OPOPOPOP

Olivia couldn't believe how angry she was at Peter and she was willing to admit that it was mostly because she was terrified that the reason he wasn't agreeing to her plan was because he didn't want her after all. He probably still missed the other her. Realizing that she had forgotten her car keys inside she resigned herself to sneaking back in. She was about to finally reach her keys when she heard someone coming down the steps.

"Liv?"

Damnit it was Peter, Olivia silently cursed.

"Sweetheart, "Peter quickly closed the distance between them and stopped her with a palm on her cheek. "I'll do it if you want. I just always thought we'd be together-together if we ever decided to have kids. This just seems a little backwards."

"I thought you might not want to because you'd be having a kid with me," Olivia murmured quietly.

"Livia that's insane," Peter almost laughed but thought better of it when he saw she was very serious. "If I ever have kids, I'd want them to be with you."

When Olivia still looked doubtful he tugged her closer so that his lips hovered above hers for a second before sealing his lips over hers. She whimpered into his mouth and let his tongue slip past her lips to duel with her own as their bodies pressed together. His hands traveled down to graze her sides through her work shirt until he could grip her hips and pull her flush with his body.

"I don't think that part of me could lie," Peter murmured.

Olivia chuckled before grinding her hips into his making him groan and shudder against her.

"Maybe you could humor me?" Peter asked, looking very nervous.

"How so?" Olivia asked, definitely intrigued.

"Let me take you out on a real date before we just jump into bed together," Peter asked in a rush. "I know a single date before trying to have a baby together isn't a huge step or deal, but it would mean something to me. You deserve the real deal, Livia."

Olivia bit her lower lip and smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great," Peter smiled brightly and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tonight at seven then."

"But we'll probably see each other before then," Olivia scrunched her nose in confusion. "We do have the twins to take care of and a case to solve."

Peter rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fine if you want to be technical."

Olivia grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her keys. "I do need to go get some more formula and diapers so try not to miss me too much while I'm gone."

Peter playfully shoved her toward the door and shook his head. "Already drunk with power. Be careful out there."

"What do I have to worry about?" Olivia laughed but then her face grew more serious. "Right. I'll be back in an hour."

Peter nodded trying not to look too worried for her. He knew how much she hated that look.

OPOPOPOPOP

Walter looked very content with Rowan cradled in his arm as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair while reading out loud "Dr. Seuss" in an animated voice that had the little girl in awe. Peter couldn't help but wonder if this is what he had been like when he was a baby, but then realized it wouldn't have been him Walter rocked to sleep while reading. He remained in the doorway quietly watching the older man read, occasionally dropping his gaze to the little girl in his arms with love and affection. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad expanding their family a little earlier than planned. This new baby would have a grandpa that adored it, a mother that would treasure it, and he could be the father he never had for this new baby. Maybe he could be ready for this.

Peter backed away from the room and went back down the stairs, taking his cell phone out of his pocket as he entered the living room and dialing a familiar number.

"Astrid," her voice came over the line sounding slightly tired.

"Hey Astrid, I was wondering if you were up to anything tonight?" Peter asked, feeling just slightly bad for asking her.

"Umm, why?" Astrid sounded just a little worried.

"Well, I finally got Olivia to go out on a real date with me to – "

"Of course I'll keep an eye on Walter and the kids," Astrid rushed, sounding much happier.

"You will?" Peter asked, a little skeptical that it was that easy.

"Definitely," Astrid said happily. "Just make sure you don't screw tonight up."

"Why would I screw up?" Peter stammered nervously.

"I know you," Astrid laughed. "And sometimes your mouth gets ahead of you. Luckily Olivia knows about that so it should be harder to screw up."

"Gee thanks Astrid, you're too nice," Peter said dryly, earning him a laugh from her. "I really appreciate this Astrid."

"It's not a problem," Astrid said honestly. "Just don't let this chance go."

"I won't," Peter said, being completely serious.

"Good, I'll see you tonight at what time then?" Astrid asked.

"Seven sharp please," Peter answered.

"K, see you then."

Peter hung up the phone after saying goodbye and fought the urge to jump in his excitement. He had a date with Olivia Dunham tonight.


	8. Date

A/N: Someone mentioned that having Peter and Olivia try for a kid just to solve the case was a pathetic excuse. So I'll clarify it. Olivia is understandably upset to know that other Cortexiphan children are being targeted and killed, and that a number of them had their unborn children killed as well. Olivia is given the chance to pull attention away from the other subjects by making herself a target instead, hence trying for a baby.

Maybe it's not the 'deepest' plot line we could have come up with, but it is what popped into our minds so we worked it into the story. We would also appreciate it if people didn't send rude comments about how 'pathetic' our idea was. If you don't like what we've written, that is perfectly fine, but please don't be rude about it.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked in the bathroom mirror and bit her bottom lip while shaking out her long blonde hair. She could hear Walter reading to Maddox, Rowan already having fallen asleep to a very animated reading of <em><span>"In a people house"<span>_ By Dr. Seuss, and now Olivia could hear the lines from the book _"There's a wocket in my pocket" _another by Dr. Seuss, being read with great vigor to the little boy who was giggling and gurgling happily. Even though she had been living with the Bishop's for a few weeks now and taking care of the twins, it still surprised her to hear Walter reading the baby's to sleep or to see him playing games with them. The one thing that had made her heart melt though hadn't come from anything that Walter had done. She had woken up a few days prior to the sound of a muffled voice coming from down stairs. It had only taken her a moment to realize that Peter had left the bed that they had become accustomed to sharing. She had followed the voice until her eyes had fallen onto the sight of Peter walking around the living room with Maddox in his arms, bouncing the baby boy slightly in hopes of calming the tears that the boy was shedding. Olivia could hear Peter whispering things to the child while he hugged him to his chest and ran a soothing hand down his back making shushing noises until the baby calmed. Peter had then smiled at the boy in his arms and placed a gentle and loving kiss on his forehead.

Now days later she was getting ready to go on a date with Peter, one where she knew how it was going to end. She normally wasn't the type of girl to sleep with someone on their first date but if they were going to get this case done quickly then she had to get pregnant and now. To say that Olivia was nervous would be an understatement. She loved Peter deeply and wanted nothing more than to be with him in every sense of the word, but dating him and making him a father were two completely different things. He had proved that he'd be an amazing father and she loved watching him with the twins, but she also knew that even after all this time working together and him staying in Boston, he was a runner. What would happen if she got pregnant and he left? Or if things got hard and he just took off one day leaving her with not only one but three children to care for? Olivia had every intention on adopting the twins now that she knew that their parents were dead and that the baby's had nowhere else to go, which meant that even if she didn't get pregnant, she was soon to be a mother. Olivia tried to push her insecurities down while she looked at her outfit, a pair of well worn and plain jeans that she only wore around the house, a white flowing tank top and her black leather jacket along with a pair of black boots that had just enough heel to put her at almost Peter's height. She was wearing very little makeup and just a hint of lavender perfume that Astrid had gotten her for her birthday the year before.

"Livia, are you ready?"Peter's voice came through the thick wooden door, along with the slight rap of his knuckles against it. Olivia took one last deep breath and opened the door giving Peter what she hoped as a convincing smile.

"I'm ready whenever you are."Olivia said with a weak smile getting one in return letting her know that he was just as nervous as she was.

"Okay, um Astrid is here and will keep an eye on Walter and the kids. I figured that we could go somewhere off the beaten path for the night."Peter explained while they made their way down stairs.

"That sounds good."Olivia nodded wanting to get away from the confines of the house and Walter's prying eyes. Olivia could swear that Walter had eyes all over the house, almost always knowing what was going on or what had happened around the place even if he was seemingly asleep or not there. It made Olivia wonder if he had placed hidden cameras in the rooms. They said their goodbyes to Walter and Astrid then got into the car where Peter drove them about an hour away to a quaint restaurant a few towns away from Boston. The place was busy which would make it easy for them to talk without being overheard and they really needed to talk, or at least Olivia did.

"What are you thinking?"Peter asked after a few minutes of stifling silence had washed over them. Though he wanted to start conversation he had a pretty good idea of what was occupying her mind. It was the same thing that had his palms clammy and his stomach twisting around. He saw her bite her bottom lip in though making him look down at his gray button up shirt and jeans in thought.

"We have to set down some rules, regulations really."Olivia finally spoke up causing his eyes to snap up to look at her again.

"Okay."Peter nodded stiffly.

"While we try to create the baby we don't do it at the house, Walter is way too nosey and intrusive."Olivia stated receiving a small grin then a nod from Peter. "If I get pregnant then you can't be over protective and you'll have to let me do things without the need of a body guard or anything like that?"

Peter groaned and let a breath out his nose. "I'll want to protect you and our baby no matter what." He stated after a minute.

"I know that Peter and I do respect your protective streak but I won't be smothered or coddled."Olivia shook her head. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay."Peter finally agreed.

"We raise the baby together in the same house."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."Peter stated.

"Okay, good. The last thing is that you can't leave."Olivia said quietly and picked at her thumb nail.

"Hey."Peter said reaching over and placing his hand on hers stopping her movements. "I'm not going to just create a baby then leave you to take care of it on your own."

"A few weeks ago we were both just living our lives and then the baby's were left at my door and now we're talking about creating a family together, a baby that is half you and half me. This isn't like we're going to make something that's meaningless and I'm just…I'm scared Peter. I'm afraid that it will get to be too much or something from your past or mine will come up and then you'll leave. I want to believe that you'd stay here with me and our baby but I also know that you're not someone that stays, you're a runner."Olivia explained and wet her lips before looking down at the table.

"You're right, I am a runner, or at least I was."Peter nodded and shrugged. "But now, now I have so much to lose by leaving. You proved that to me when you went to the other universe to bring me home. Even if we don't have a baby together and even if the twins hadn't shown up, there is too much here to just leave. I will never leave you again sweetheart and I will never leave our children, Rowan, Maddox or this new baby. Honey…"He trailed off and twined his fingers with hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."Olivia softly replied and felt him squeeze her hand.

They fell back into silence while they ate then looked at each other nervously, Peter holding out his hand to her before they got up and left on their way to the hotel Peter had gotten a room at.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review<p> 


	9. Hotel rooms and hot tubs

Okay folks, here is another chapter!

**This chapter is rated M**

* * *

><p>The room was much nicer than she had thought it would be; at least much nicer than the ones she and John had spent their time in. Peter spoke up as if he was reading her mid.<p>

"You didn't think I'd get a by the hour place, did you?" Peter asked. "I told you if we were going to do this, we're going to do it right."

Olivia bit her lower lip to keep from smiling too much as he tugged on her hand gently to get her past the doorway and into the room. There was the standard mini kitchenette complete with a small microwave, sink, and fridge. Further in was a large king size bed with a fluffy white comforter and past that a small living room set with a large Jacuzzi tub.

"Peter…" Olivia said in awe as she walked further into the room.

"You deserve so much better," Peter said in a rush, worrying over her reaction. "But at least there's no Walter."

"No, Peter. It's perfect," Olivia smiled, squeezing his hand. "More than perfect."

"Good," Peter grinned. "How about we start with some wine."

"Maybe some wine in the Jacuzzi tub?" Olivia smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"You think I'll be able to drink anything while you're so near and naked?" Peter asked with a chuckle. "You're giving me too much credit, love."

"I think I'm giving you just enough credit and besides, it'll add to the seduction," Olivia said softly, leaning toward him and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Peter highly doubted he'd need any adding to seduction but he let her think what she wanted to. She set her small duffle bag down and crossed the room to start filling the tub.

"Think I should add the bubbles they have here?" Olivia called while fingering the different bath options.

"Might be a good idea if you don't want me ogling you the entire time we're in there," Peter answered, setting his own bag off to the side. He moved toward the kitchenette where a bucket filled with ice had a bottle of red wine in it with two glasses sitting beside it and poured them each a glass while the sound of rushing water filled the room; a constant reminder as to what they were about to do. Bringing the glasses over he watched Olivia tip a small glass bottle into the running water and the smell of vanilla wafted toward him making his knees weaken for just a moment.

"Why don't you hop in and I'll be out in a sec," Olivia murmured, her cheeks blushing a little and he wondered if it was because he was going to be naked and waiting for her or if it was because of what she knew was going to happen by the end of the night.

"K," Peter nodded. "Don't make me wait too long now."

Olivia laughed as she shut the door behind her into the bathroom and Peter quickly removed his clothing, tossing the items into a pile a few feet from the tub and then carefully stepped into the tub; hissing when the water seemed to burn his skin at first. She must really like her baths hot. He'd finally adjusted to the temperature of the water when the bathroom door opened and Olivia stepped out wearing only a fluffy white robe.

It was like déjà vu for the first time in his life. The first time they'd met and she was about to walk into an old rusty tank filled with water for the man she loved wearing only a fluffy white robe at first before she pulled it away from her body like it was no big deal. He'd had to fight back the urge even then to touch her, even if it was in all innocence. But now she was his to love and he was all hers. Three years of bickering, fighting, innocent touches, long looks that spoke volumes, and situations beyond the realm of normality led them here to finally be together.

It was their time to be together and he'd be damned if it ever ended on his watch.

"Close your eyes?" Olivia asked softly, nervously biting at her bottom lip.

"Livia, I'm going to see you sooner or later tonight," Peter gave her a charming smile then thought better of it. "Right?"

"Yes," Olivia laughed, shaking her head. "But for now… please?"

Peter rolled his eyes dramatically before nodding and covering his face and closing his eyes. He heard the sound of fabric moving before it hit the floor and then the water around him shifted and rose as the added body was submerged into the water.

"You can open them now," Olivia said as her smooth legs shifted into place beside his so that they were touching.

Opening them and dropping his eyes he nearly forgot to breathe at the sight of her bare shoulders, knowing she was naked beneath the bubbles and so close.

"Maybe the bubbles were a waste of effort," Peter moaned. "All I can do is picture what you might look like beneath the bubbles."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. He handed her one of the glasses of wine before raising his own toward her.

"To a beautiful future together," Peter said, the words ringing true in his mind.

"A beautiful future together," Olivia mimicked, a shiver going down her spine. Their glasses lightly clinked and they each took a long sip.

It took everything in Peter not to pull her into his lap so that he could bury himself inside of her, especially when her legs kept brushing up against his beneath the water. To distract himself, Peter carefully lifted one of her feet into his hands and massaged itThey'd finished two glasses each while talking and flirting shamelessly before Olivia moved herself around until her back was resting up against his front and sat between his legs. The tops of her breasts floated to the surface of the water and Peter groaned softly when his quickly hardening erection rubbed into her lower back.

"Livia," he groaned, moving his hands to her hips to still her movements.

"Mmmmmmm," Olivia hummed, fighting the urge to grind her backside further into his had length. Between the wine, the hot water, and Peter naked and dripping wet she was more than ready; the slippery wetness between her thighs a clear indicator that she was more than ready to welcome him inside of her. Olivia ran her hands up from his knees to his thighs and gently squeezed before grinding her ass down into his lap again.

Emboldened by her display of want, Peter moved his hands from her hips up the line of her curves until his hands could wrap around to brush the undersides of her breasts with his thumbs. He felt the air rush from her lungs in a shuddering moan. Dragging his fingers back around across her front her pushed his hands up further until he balanced a creamy globe in each hand.

"Peter…" Olivia purred, arcing her back so that her chest thrust up into his hands.

"You're absolutely stunning," Peter murmured into her ear as he tweaked her nipples, lightly tugging the peaks until she was squirming under his grasp. His hand traveled lower, playing over the taught muscles of her stomach until he felt soft wet curls. Pausing for only a second he dipped a finger past her folds and traced the outline of her core before delving a single digit into her entrance making her gasp and writhe in his arms.

"You're such a tease…" Olivia moaned as she rode his finger with her head tipped back n obvious pleasure.

"Who me?" Peter asked huskily before dipping another finger into her alongside the first.

"Oh God!" Olivia cried out softly, her insides clenching his fingers tightly as he teased her opening before stroking the inside of her. "Please Peter, I need you," Olivia whispered, her voice thick with raw need.

Unable to restrain himself from her any longer, he gripped her hips and twisted around so they were facing each other.

"You're sure, Olivia?" Peter asked, his eyes searching her's.

"Yes, Peter, please," Olivia sighed, leaning her lips down to capture his, losing herself temporarily in the feel of his soft lips and tongue before he pulled her hips down to meet his so that he was aligned with her entrance. Her hips squirmed in his grasp before he finished lowering her, sheathing himself inside of her. He watched her bite down hard on her lip as they both groaned at finally being one in the best sense of the word.

They were beyond words as they moved together, Olivia gripping his shoulders and Peter grasping her by the hips to control their speed. Bodies slick from the soapy water, they seemed to defy physics with the lack of friction as their fronts slid together. Olivia clenched herself around him, drawing out a long groan and she had to fight back a large grin that she could drive that kind of noise from him.

"Faster, Peter," Olivia whispered as she pushed the pace, grinding herself down onto his arousal.

"Yes…" Peter groaned as he helped increase the pace until he was plunging into her in an offbeat cadence that left them both whimpering and crying out their pleasure.

"So… close…" Olivia whimpered, burying her face into his chest and shoulder.

"Come for me baby," Peter gasped just as he could feel her insides shuddering around him and then releasing before she cried out his name and shook in his arms.

"Peter, Peter, Peter…" Olivia whispered, her voice rough, when he thrust his hips up one last time, whispering her name as if it were a prayer.

"I love you," Peter whispered, peppering her face with kisses. "And I'm never letting you go."

"Never ever," Olivia murmured back, unable to keep the stupid grin from her face. "Love you too."


	10. Informing Broyles

And...Another chapter :)

* * *

><p>Olivia blinked her eyes open as she woke up, the sun filtering through the blinds of the hotel room. Peter was still soundly asleep beside her on the bed, having been woken up a few times, either by his own desire, or by hers, resulting in very little sleep. They had put the room to good use, making sure that almost every surface had been tested in their need for each other. Olivia looked down at Peter's still and peaceful face, her hand going down to brush lightly against his cheek, startling her slightly when his eyes shot open, followed by a groan.<p>

"What time is it?"He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"It's early." Olivia smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on his chest, her arm wrapping around his body while she snuggled into him.

"So why are we awake if it's early?"Peter grumbled, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"We need to get back to the house and take the kids from Walter and Astrid; I can just imagine what Walter has done with them." Olivia stated and got out of bed, grabbing her clothing from the night before and getting dressed.

"Believe it or not, Walter is actually pretty good with kids, which doesn't make much sense to me since he experimented on children."Peter scrunched up his face, and got out of bed, getting dressed as well.

They made quick work of cleaning up the room, and making sure that they had everything together, before leaving and dropping the keys at the desk. They went to the car and drove the short distance to the house, where they found Walter playing with Maddox while Astrid fed Rowan in her high chair. Walter looked up at them and smiled, knowing fully what they had done the night before.

"Have a good night?"Walter asked with a suggestive smile, causing Olivia and Peter to blush before they both took over with the kids, Peter taking Maddox while Olivia took over feeding his sister who smiled brightly at her.

"Hey baby girl, did you miss us?"Olivia asked, picking Rowan up and placing a kiss on her cheek. Rowan looked at her and smiled brightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Peter walked into the room moments later, his face redder than before. Olivia raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded towards Walter, suggesting that his father had said more about the previous night. Olivia just smiled and shook her head, then placed a hand on Maddox's head, suddenly wondering what a child created by her and Peter would look like.

"What are you thinking?"Peter asked when he noticed her faraway look.

"Nothing."Olivia said quickly, shrugging lightly and turning her attention back to Rowan.

"Livia,"

"This is going to change everything."Olivia stated softly, and looked over at him. "If I get pregnant, everything is going to be different."

"Livia, everything has already changed."Peter shook his head. "We have the twins to take care of and the new baby, assuming that everything works out."

"We're going to have three kids under the age of two."Olivia pointed out, watching Peter wince a bit at the thought. "I still plan on adopting the twins. I won't put them into the system. But if we have a baby, it's going to be hard Peter."

"I know, but we'll make it through."Peter reassured her. "Look at everything that we have already gone through, being parents can't be any harder than that, now can it?"

"I suppose not."Olivia sighed, calming a bit.

"We'll be fine."Peter added just as Olivia's phone rang.

"Dunham," She answered, shifting Rowan on her hip, her face going from passive to concern in just a matter of seconds. "Yes sir, we'll be right there." Olivia said, hanging up.

"Was another body found?"Peter asked, handing Maddox to Astrid who came back into the room.

"Yea, she was found in a warehouse not too far away." Olivia nodded, handing Rowan to Walter. "Broyles said that she had I.D on her, her name is Lisa Bower. She was another cortexiphan child."

"Was she pregnant?"Walter asked, coming into the room further.

"Yes."Olivia swallowed thickly, and looked at Peter whose fist had clenched slightly. "We should probably get going."

"I'll bring Walter and the kids to the lab."Astrid volunteered, getting nods from Peter and Olivia who left the room moments later.

"Her name is Lisa Bowers, 31, from Jacksonville, Florida." Broyles read off when Peter and Olivia joined him, both looking down at the dead woman. "She was here visiting her family. Her mother reported her missing after a few days had gone by and she hadn't heard from her."

"Was she killed the same way?"Olivia asked.

"Yes."Broyles nodded grimly.

"What about the baby?"Peter asked, looking at Olivia's stomach unconsciously.

"The baby was killed the same way as its mother, and as all of the others so far. They are both void of blood."

"Cortexiphan, being sold as a street drug, it makes me wonder who's next."Olivia shook her head in disgust.

"What do you mean?"Broyles asked, looking at her.

"Nancy Lewis, Susan Pratt, Nick Lane, Sally Clark, James Heath, Miranda Greene, Lloyd Becker, Allan DeRosa, Julie Heath, Timothy Michael Ober and now Lisa Bowers, they were all cortexiphan children in the same trials as me, and now they are all dead." Olivia explained. "Nancy, Nick, Sally and Lisa were presumably killed for the drug in their systems and for the drug in their unborn children's systems. All so that someone could take the drug and sell it."

"How many more people are left on that list?"Broyles questioned his face more serious than normal.

"Six people, including myself." Olivia stated.

"Do you believe that you will be targeted as well?"Broyles asked, Peter and Olivia sharing a look. "What?"

"We think that we found a way to potentially draw the killer out."Olivia said and looked at Peter again.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Olivia has to get pregnant."Peter stated bluntly, understanding lighting in Broyles eyes.

"So you're telling me that the two of you…"The older man said, looking at their lightly reddened faces, neither of them making eye contact with him. "Were you even thinking about passing this idea by me Dunham?"

"Sir with all due respect, I don't know how many people were in the Ohio trials, and to be honest, I have no clue how many more subjects are here in Boston. I could already be the next target, or the killer could just stop and sell what they have of the drug. From what we've seen, the killer only kills pregnant women."

"And what about Mr. Lane?"

"I think Nick just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."Olivia shook her head. "If I can get pregnant, then I'll become a target for sure."

"You are one of my best agents, Dunham; do you really expect me to just let you endanger your life that way? I don't want you going out and trying to get pregnant, just to catch a killer."Broyles nearly snapped, not liking the fact that he had been kept out of the loop.

"Sir, I'm not sure if you have a choice in the matter."Olivia said stubbornly. "It's my choice if I get pregnant, and to be honest, I might already be, or might be soon."

"What do you mean?"Broyles growled and saw their shared looks again. "You've already started to try for a baby?"

"Yes sir."Olivia nodded, seeing Broyles anger deepen. "We're doing this to catch a killer."

"And what happens if you do become a target? Are you willing to potentially die, to have your baby die?"Broyles asked, watching her bite her bottom lip.

"Sir…"

"And what about you Bishop, are you willing to potentially lose both Olivia and your child?" Broyles turned to Peter.

"I'm going to keep them safe."Peter insisted.

"You better, because Peter, this isn't some assignment that you are doing. This is your family, are you willing to lose them?"Broyles asked, then turned on his heel and left, leaving Olivia and Peter to wonder if he was right and if they were making a huge mistake.


	11. Stalked

Thank you to everyone who has been nice enough to leave a review so far :)

Disclaimer: Oh the things we would do...

* * *

><p>Peter was finally able to drag himself away from the twins' room around midnight and all he wanted to do was crash for the night. He quietly opened the bedroom door in hopes he wouldn't wake Olivia only to find his efforts useless as she was relaxed in bed wearing his white button up shirt and reading a book.<p>

"What are you doing up still?" Peter sighed. He'd really been hoping he could just climb under the sheets with her and get some real sleep.

"I thought if we're going to do this we should really know what we're doing," Olivia mumbled, lifting the book to show him what she was already halfway through.

_Taking Charge of Your Own Fertility._

"Really?" Peter cringed.

"It came highly recommended," Olivia said, pulling the book back to continue reading.

"What happened to just being spontaneous and fun?" Peter inquired, starting to strip down to his boxers for bed.

"Maybe for the next one," Olivia murmured distractedly.

"Next one?" Peter froze, but then a large grin grew on his face.

Olivia froze and her eyes grew large with panic as she set the book down. "I'm sorry that just sort of came out and – "

Peter silenced her with a kiss that left her leaning into him before he pulled back. "I love you, Olivia Dunham."

"I love you too, Peter," Olivia murmured against his lips.

"Now how about you put that book away and we try and get some sleep before Maddox or Rowan wakes up," Peter said, slipping the book from her hands, marking the page she was on and setting it on the bedside table.

"I guess you have a point," Olivia murmured through a yawn as she stretched out and curled into Peter.

"Of course I do," Peter smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Peter, do you take a multivitamin?" Olivia whispered, already sounding half asleep.

"No," Peter answered, confused by this new train of conversation.

"You really should," Olivia whispered, still sounding almost asleep. "It really helps the soldier count."

Peter almost laughed out loud at her sleepy talk. "How about we worry about that in the morning."

"Mmmkay," Olivia said, yawning once more before her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep in his arms.

OPOPOPOPOP

Much to their surprise the babies slept through the night until six in the morning when they both needed a change of diapers and breakfast.

"Walter, can't you wait another half hour?" Peter half whined, trying to dress Maddox in a blue onesie. "The lab will still be there at the time."

"But what if I forget the idea in my head by then?" Walter complained, clearly upset over the idea of waiting. "Can't Olivia bring the babies by with her later?"

Peter frowned at the idea and tried to think of a response that didn't make him sound paranoid or overly worried. He just didn't like the idea of Olivia alone with the children because if they were attacked he wasn't sure she'd be able to protect herself _and _the babies if it came down to it and knowing Olivia she would sacrifice herself to save their new additions.

"I'll be fine, Peter," Olivia gave him a reassuring smile. "I was going to call Astrid anyways so she can come over and help out for the morning."

Peter nodded slowly. "Alright, alright," Peter caved. "Let's go to the lab then."

"Finally!" Walter cheered, already grabbing his sweater.

Peter leaned in to Olivia who was attempting to get a wiggly Rowan dressed in her red onesie and gave a her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Be safe," he said softly.

"Always," Olivia grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before Peter left behind Walter, shutting the door behind him.

OPOPOPOPOPOP

"We've got a lead," Broyles voice came over Peter's cell phone as he was carrying samples across the room. "A man has last been seen with two of the victims was spotted by a family member of one of them and we've got his home address. The name on the lease is Thomas Michaels, but we're not sure if that's the guy we're looking for. I've got a team already about to break in, but I need you there to collect any immediate evidence."

"Okay, and Olivia?" Peter asked, already getting ready to head out.

"Leave her out of this for now," Broyles said. "I don't want to give this guy any contact with her in case he doesn't know she exists yet."

"I agree," Peter nodded. "Just give me the address and I'll be there."

Broyles relayed the address to him and Peter gave Walter a quick shout back to remain at the lab and tell Olivia he'd be back. By the time he got to the address Broyles had given him the SWAT team was milling around and the excitement seemed to have died down minus a few techs racing back and forth. He made his way inside the small rundown house and was pointed in the direction of the basement. Once in the basement his body froze as all the blood drained from his head.

In front of him was a video of the front of his house where Olivia and Astrid were each carrying a child and strapping them into the car seats. The bastard was already watching her. When he could finally move again he pulled out his phone and dialed her number and she answered on the third ring. He watched her on the screen as she reached into her pocket and waved Astrid to hold a second.

"Hey, miss me already?" Olivia was grinning on the screen and he could hear it in her voice.

"Wave your hand in the air," Peter ordered softly, the panic very evident in his voice.

"What?" Olivia asked, continuing with packing the vehicle.

"Trust me and just do it," Peter tried again.

"Fine, fine," Olivia sighed and waved her left hand in the air.

"Fuck…" Peter cursed. "You! Have Broyles send a team to _that_ house."

The agent he'd stopped bobbed his head and pulled out a cell phone.

"Peter?" Olivia's voice came over the phone, the first hint of fear evident in her voice. "What's going on?"

"He's watching you, Liv," Peter half growled, wanting to throw a punch at something – anything. His gaze traveled around the room and that's when he noticed the photographs lining all the walls. Olivia playing with the twins in the backyard. Olivia and him in his bedroom doing very non-platonic activities. Olivia heading out to her car carrying a coffee and staring down at her phone.

"PETER?" Olivia's voice registered again and he snapped to attention. "Where is he?"

"I – I don't know," Peter stuttered. "Just get in the car and stay there until backup arrives.

"That's so not happening so you'd better just tell me," Olivia said sternly.

"Livia, please!" Peter begged, almost choking on the words as the camera seemed to zoom in on her.

"I don't see anyone around, Peter," Olivia said and he could see her spinning in circles, her blonde hair fanning around her as she searched. "Wait a second…"

He saw her staring directly at the camera as it zoomed out and she was walking toward it. "What are you doing? Just go back and stay with the twins!"

"The camera is unmanned," Olivia said, edging toward the device carefully.

"He must be controlling it from somewhere else then," Peter reasoned, his body sagging in relief. "I think we've found one of his bases here and you're not going to like it."

"Why? What's there?" Olivia asked, turning away from the camera so he could no longer see her face.

"This guy really has a thing for you," Peter sighed, frustration and anger settling into him completely now. "Maybe if we can find some prints we won't need to knock you up after all."

She was silent for a minute and Peter grew worried.

"Livia?" He asked, needing to hear her voice.

"You're right – of course," her voice sounded just a little strained. "I'll see you at the lab later then." And without waiting for a goodbye she hung up and he watched her go back to the car to relieve Astrid who looked more than a little panicked herself.

Peter distracted himself by overseeing the collection of evidence and trying not to let all the pictures of his Olivia; both intimate and every day, unnerve him. This creep was going to die for following her around like this and he was going to ensure it with his own bare hands. When he glanced at the screen again it was to see a few government vehicles show up and a load of agent filing out while Olivia, ever the boss, pointed and gave directions. Air rushed from his lungs as he finally relaxed more. She was safe for the time being and that would have to be enough.


	12. Second guessing

Alright, the next installment.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked out the bedroom window at the extra protection that Broyles had assigned to the family, after Olivia had refused to leave and hide out in some off the grid safe house. She had argued that it would be pointless since the killer was already watching her. He would know if she left, and would be sure to follow them, making the move moot. Plus it wouldn't be easy to move everyone, especially two babies. The people that had been placed on their detail were people that she had met before, but it didn't make it any better or make her any less pissed that they had to have protection in their own home. No, the Bishop's home, this wasn't her place, she was just a long term visitor. Oh how easy it was to forget that fact, to believe for just a minute that she belonged in this family, that the twins were really hers and Peter's children. But they weren't, and they never really would be. They were Nick and Sally's children, their babies that would never get to know them because some sick bastard killed their parents, and for what? To sell a drug that terrorized hundreds of children, as a street drug. They were killing people, and they didn't give a damn, as long as they made money. They would never be her children, even if she adopted them. The fact made her ache in a way that both surprised and scared her.<p>

She had never really been the type of girl to grow up thinking about things such as the perfect guy, or the perfect wedding, and she had especially never thought about having children. But then her niece Ella had been born, and she had felt a small tug at her heart, telling her that she wanted that, she wanted to be a mother. But that tug had faded and her job had taken over again, that was until Maddox and Rowan were dropped in her lap. These two, tiny, innocent, children were brought to her to keep safe, and in turn, she had falling in love with them. She had become their mother and Peter, their father. Seeing him acting as their father, taking responsibility for someone other than himself, or even his father, was refreshing. It had been the main reason behind her agreeing to Walter's crazy plan of her and Peter having a child of their own. When he had agreed she had felt a mix of fear, elation and love. But now, as she stood watching their protective detail, she couldn't get what he had said earlier out of her mind.

"_Maybe we won't need to knock you up after all."_

Is that what he thought about Walter's plan, just getting her pregnant? He had promised, when they had gone out before their first night together, he had promised that he would stay, that he would be active in their child's life, but now. Now she felt like he didn't want this, like he wasn't all in like she was, the more time that went by the more she found that she wanted a baby, Peter's baby. But did he want the same or was this just some assignment to him? Letting the curtain fall back over the dark window, Olivia made her way out of the room and down the hall, hearing Peter reading a story to one of the babies. His voice filled the otherwise quiet hall, and she couldn't help but smile when his voice would change from character to character. Her hand went instantly to her stomach, wondering what it would feel like to have a tiny human growing inside her. She smiled lightly at the shadow Peter on the wall, caused by the little Disney lamp that Astrid had bought, and then continued down stairs until she reached the darkened kitchen. Opening the fridge, Olivia let the bright light fill the room while she looked for a late night snack, eventually giving up and just sinking down to the cool tiled floor, her back resting against the cold inside of the fridge door, letting the light and the cool air filter over her, chilling her in a way that made her feel alive.

"We have a ceiling light you know?"Peter's voice sounded from the door, Olivia's eyes finding him for a brief second before she shrugged her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Olivia quickly responded, resulting in Peter flicking the overhead light on and walking over to her.

"Livia," Peter sighed and squatted in front of her. "What's going on?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Olivia nearly snapped while standing up and closing the fridge door.

"Liv…"

"Peter." She cut him off, taking a deep breath. "What you said earlier, about maybe not having to get me pregnant, it just made me think about stuff is all."

"What are you thinking about?"Peter asked, getting a shrug in return before she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Do you want this?"She questioned and gestured around them. "Do you want any of this?"

"Olivia." Peter sighed.

"No Peter, you didn't ask for any of this. The twins were dropped off at my apartment and I called you because I didn't know what to do, and then Broyles made taking care of them an assignment. I had to move in with you, then Walter came up with the plan for me to get pregnant and you only agreed to it because I bullied you into agreeing. So I want to know the truth Peter, do you want any of this, the twins, a baby with me, any of this?"

"Sweetheart…The twins were a surprise to all of us, but no I don't regret taking care of them if that's what you're saying. I love those kids like they were my own, and I'll do anything to keep them and you safe. As for having a baby with you…God Livia, I want to. It scares the hell out of me, but I do want to have a kid with you. But right now, now there is a killer out there hunting you and the twins. I want to have a baby with you, but right now might not be the best time. This person, this killer, knows that you and the twins have the drug in your systems. He's been stalking you, and had dozens if not hundreds of pictures of you, Maddox and Rowan. I can't help but have the feeling that somehow, some way, he knows about Walter's plan. I think that's the reason why he hasn't come after you yet."

"What do you want me to do Peter, crawl into a hole and hide?"Olivia groused.

"No."Peter shook his head, placing his hand on her cheek. "I love you and I love the twins. I just want the three of you to be safe and alive by the end of this case. And if you are pregnant, then I want our baby to be safe too. No matter how dysfunctional we are, we're a family and I can't lose you. I can't lose any of you."

"Peter, we'll be safe." Olivia promised, just as her phone rang drawing their attention to it. Peter could tell as soon as Olivia answered the phone, that it wasn't good news.

"Did they find another body?"Peter asked after she had hung up, presumably with their boss.

"Yes, another college student." Olivia nodded and bit the inside of her lip, looking down at the floor. "Who would do this?"

"I don't know." Peter sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"I'll call Astrid, you go get Walter." Olivia said, flipping her phone open while Peter left the room. She followed him with her eyes, before sighing and trying to hold in the emotions that had been battling inside her. Her hand went to her stomach again, still hoping that she had gotten pregnant, but now feeling a sense of guilt for having that hope. Even though Peter had said that he wanted a baby, she could see the truth in his eyes. He had lied, he wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>Please let us know if you liked it.<p> 


	13. Stay

Hello wonderful readers! This chapter is rated a nice warm **M **enjoy

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since their kitchen conversation and since they hadn't gotten even the smallest lead, the security detail was being removed. Two weeks and Olivia was almost proud of how well she'd been able to avoid Peter given the guards that followed them around and the fact that they shared a room. Most of the time she feigned falling asleep at the lab, but other times she would fall asleep in the rocking chair by Maddox and Rowan's cribs. One of the consequences of being so busy and avoiding him was the absence of any sexual activities and though Olivia craved him like nothing else she had experienced in her life, she was also terrified to be with him again. Even on rocky terms, Peter knew Olivia just as well as she knew him and he'd know something was wrong. In those two weeks she got her period and cried herself to sleep for three nights in a row at the lab. It seemed she couldn't even get this right. She'd even considered going to a sperm bank and just doing something with that. Tell Peter he was off the hook, pack up, and move herself and the twins to her own place. He shouldn't have to have been left with this burden.<p>

"I'm moving back to my place," Olivia finally spoke up after breakfast one morning.

"What?" Peter almost choked on his orange juice. "Why?"

"And I'm taking Maddox and Rowan with me," Olivia continued.

"Olivia – no, you're not thinking clearly," Peter argued, standing up from his seat at the table.

"How would you know?" Olivia replied, irked that he just assumed he knew what was on her mind.

"Because if you move out then it's just you and two babies and that's a lot of work for one person alone," Peter reasoned, trying to stay calm.

"Then I'll hire a nanny or something," Olivia quipped back cooly.

"You haven't said why you want to move out in the first place," Peter's voice was growing just a little panicked at her calm demeanor.

"You wouldn't understand," Olivia replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you need more space? Is it Walter running around naked?" Peter offered, trying to race his brain through all the reasons she would want to move out. "Is it me?"

"Peter…" She watched his face crumble as the sadness set in. "You don't need all this – me, the babies. You've already got your hands full with Walter. I'm sorry I moved us here to begin with."

"Are you really?" Peter asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Peter," Olivia said, letting the misery and sadness leak into her voice.

"I love you, Olivia," Peter whispered, as if that was all that mattered.

"I'm not so sure of that," Olivia bit down on her lip to keep from crying before turning and leaving the room.

Peter's mind was reeling as he watched her leave the kitchen and it felt like his world was coming to an end. He needed to prove to her that he loved her and that he would do anything to keep her in his life. He quickly ran up the stairs after her and found her in their room, already packing a small bag.

"I'll try and pack as much as I can, but I might have to come back to pick –"

"You can't leave," Peter interrupted her and he watched her shoulders sag, her back still to him.

"I won't be the one to take away your freedom," Olivia said, her voice wavering, giving away her emotional state. "You're a nomad, Peter. Someday you'll want to go back to that and I won't have you hating me for keeping you in one place."

"But you're my home, Olivia," Peter said, willing her to believe him. "I don't care where I am as long as you're there by my side. I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you."

Olivia seemed to finally crack at his words and stepped into his space and wrapped her arms around his middle, holding him tight to her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Olivia murmured into his sweater as she clung to him for dear life.

"Then why would you leave?" Peter asked softly, wrapping his arms around her before kissing the top of her head.

"Because your happiness is more important than mine," Olivia whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks anew. "And I couldn't live with myself if you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Livia," Peter said with conviction, tightening his hold on her. "Never. And I'd also like to beg to differ on who's happiness is worth more. At the risk of you running screaming into the night; I love you and I'm not ever going anywhere. Whether that means that someday we do the marriage, white picket fence, and a dozen kids thing or we're just together with no actual title and raise a couple kids together with Walter on the side doesn't matter to me as long as you're in that picture with me."

Olivia pulled back enough to look up into his eyes and she nearly swooned with the amount of emotion that was coming off him in waves. He really loved her.

"I love you too," Olivia said, smiling through the last few tears.

Peter could feel himself slipping into her dark green gaze and then he began to realize that her entire body was pressed up against the length of his. Before he could stop his mind's path, he was remembering the last time she was naked beneath him and how it seemed like so long ago. Obviously his body had not forgotten hers.

"Peter…" Olivia purred, rocking her body up against his so that her hips pressed into his quickly growing arousal.

"Livia…" Peter groaned, trying to keep his mind off the image of her writhing beneath him as he plunged into her while she called his name. It made it even harder when her smaller hands began to flit over his chest and down to his backside where she gently massaged and pulled him closer yet.

"Make love to me, Peter," Olivia whispered, going on tip toe to place sweet kisses along his neck.

Peter needed no further encouragement as he grasped her hips in his hands and hoisted her up so that her legs wrapped around his hips and he walked her to the nearest wall. Pinning her to the wall he ground his hips into hers while stealing her lips in a deep kiss that he put everything into. She moaned into his kiss as she ground her hips back into his; the friction from their clothing already driving her close to the edge. With his hands free, Peter pushed his hands from her waist up toward her breasts until he could balance a globe in each hand; alternating between massaging and flicking his thumbs across the hardening peeks.

"Need… more…" Olivia panted between kisses. She fumbled for the edge of his shirt before lifting it u and over his head and tossing it to the floor and going back to his lips. If she could just spend the rest of her life tasting his lips like this, Olivia would be content. So distracted by his lips was she that she didn't notice that Peter had worked her shirt and bra free so that she was now bare to his heated gaze.

"God, Liv…" Peter wanted to pinch himself to prove he wasn't dreaming again. Heaven knows he'd dreamed of her often enough, but after they'd only been together a few times, this seemed so surreal. "Is that why you had been avoiding me?"

"I don't – " Olivia gasped.

"No more secrets, love," Peter interrupted.

"Yes, it was," Olivia bit down on her lower lip and looked down to avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry, Peter, I really am."

"Hey," Peter used a finger to tilt her chin back up so he could look into her eyes. "Don't worry about it, but please just come to me if something is bothering you. I want us to be able to talk about anything."

Olivia nodded quickly, her eyes already trained on his lips. Peter could help but chuckle at her train of thought. Clearly she needed him as much as he needed her. They were a flurry of kisses and hands tugging at clothing so that they could have more skin contact. When both were finally naked, Peter walked them to the bed and dropped her so that she fell onto the mattress, only bouncing once before he was kneeling before her.

"Peter what – "

Olivia's words were cut off as his lips and tongue found her core and began working their magic; lapping and kissing at her until she was whimpering and squirming beneath his mouth. Peter held her still by the upper thighs and took great pleasure in the noises she made and how they were escalating quickly.

"Peter, Peter, Peter," she chanted his name as she threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him marginally closer. "Peeeeeter!"

Peter lapped at her juices as she rode out her orgasm, reveling in the sweet taste of her as her body trembled. He hummed his approval into her core causing a shiver to go through her body.

"I think it's my turn," Olivia whispered, her voice a little rough from the noises she was making before.

"Later, sweetheart," Peter placed one last kiss at her center before he moved up her body. "Right now I want to sink myself so far into you we won't know where you begin and I end."

He watched her eyes dilate and darken as she nodded her approval. Peter helped her move further onto the bed before he lined himself up with her and slowly pressed forward, letting out a long groan when her tight heat clenched around him like a vice.

"Fuck, Livia…" Peter gasped as he thrust his hips forward until he was at her end. Her nails dug into the meat of his shoulders as she tried not to cry out her pleasure to the whole world. She'd almost forgotten just how amazing he felt and next time she tried to avoid him she'd kick herself. He slowly pulled back before plunging back into her; repeating until their bodies were slick with sweat and the noises from their mouths made no sense. Olivia wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him even closer so that the apex of her legs ground into him, causing a delicious friction against the bundle of nerves.

"Ooooooooooh!" Olivia cried out as just a few seconds of the added friction through her over the edge and she came hard around him, coaxing Peter's own orgasm from him in one last thrust. Olivia's center quivered around his arousal as he buried himself as deep as he could go, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm never letting you go," Peter whispered against her shoulder, placing soft kisses on the soft skin. "Not ever."

"I won't let you," Olivia murmured back, running her fingers through his brown curls in a soothing gesture.

Rolling to his side, Peter pulled her closer until they were each facing each other while on their sides. Peter traced soft patterns up and down her arm after he pulled a sheet over them, his eyes closing in exhaustion but unwilling to sleep for fear that this was a dream and she wouldn't be there when he woke.

"Love you," Peter whispered, as sleep started to take him despite his heroic effort.

"Love you too," Olivia murmured back, lightly fisting her hands against his chest and following him into a deep sleep.


	14. Fish bowl

Another day, another chapter

* * *

><p>It was like living a fish bowl, with a buddy system.<p>

Three more young adults had been found dead, cortexiphan loitering in their veins like a parasite. Though Walter insisted that the new deaths were beneficial to the case, Broyles didn't seem to feel the same way, and had appointed even more guards around the house to protect them. Olivia wouldn't be surprised if they had more security than the president of the United States. And to make matters worse, they couldn't do or go anywhere on their own, outside the house. They had to be escorted, even to just the back yard.

Peter was also a bit more unbearable to deal with. He had started looking out the windows like it was a nervous tick, he locked every source of entrance or exit from the house, and had even suggested that Olivia and the kids stayed to the middle of the place, away from any doors or windows. Olivia had quickly shot him down with a glare that could melt glass. It also didn't help that Maddox and Rowan were starting to walk. Try to contain two babies to one room. Unless you have a gate made out of steel…It isn't possible.

"He's escaping again." Walter said from his spot on the couch, his eyes fixed on the show he was watching.

Olivia sent a glare at him for doing nothing productive and quickly sprinted from the room, in search of Maddox, only to find him playing with Peter's cell phone. How such a small child could move so fast, Olivia didn't understand.

"Is that my phone?"Peter asked walking into the room in time to see Olivia prying the object away from Maddox's peanut butter covered fingers. She then handed it to him, suppressing a smirk when he took it, with just his index finger and thumb, looking at it in disgust.

"I told you not to leave anything where he or his sister can reach." Olivia scolded, seeing Peter roll his eyes.

"Livia, nowhere in this house is safe for breakable objects." Peter claimed.

"They can't get upstairs." Olivia stated.

"Yea well neither can anyone else while those damn gates are up." Peter nearly snapped.

"Well what, would you rather take the risk of one of them getting up a few stairs, and falling down them?"

"Of course not, but it would be nice to move around the house freely."

"It would also be nice to have a little help with the kids, but I don't see that happening!" Olivia yelled. "You are always focusing on the case, while Walter is either working on the case as well or watching pointless television shows. While you two are off doing that, I'm taking care of two one year old babies that are walking and getting into everything!"

"I know Livia." Peter sighed, running a hand over his head, his shoulders sagging. "Look I just, I want to get this solved so that you and our kids are safe."

"Peter I want that too, but this is insane. We can't leave the house without protection, we can't have a private moment or anything like that since the curtains have to be open for our details to be able to keep an eye on us, and then on top of that, I'm running myself ragged playing mother to a set of twin's hell bent on driving me insane."Olivia huffed, stifling a yawn. "And no matter how much sleep I get, I'm always tired lately."

"Alright, well here, I'll watch the kids for a few hours and you have some time to yourself, nap, take a bath. Whatever you want to do, Walter and I can watch them." Peter said, taking Maddox from Olivia's arms.

"Thank you." Olivia sighed, leaning in and kissing him softly, and then running her hand over Maddox's hair, it was starting to get long.

"Get some rest." Peter said, cupping her cheek and placing another soft kiss on her lips.

Olivia smiled at him, and watched as he bent down to pick up Rowan, who had walked into the room. The twins started to pull on his hair and face, making Olivia chuckle before walking away and making her way up the stairs to her and Peter's bedroom. She peered out the window and looked at the guards, before climbing into bed and quickly falling asleep.

"Livvy…Livia, wake up."Peter's voice broke through her sleep addled mind.

Olivia blinked her eyes open, rubbing away the last of the sleep, making her bleary eyes clear. It was then that she noticed it was dark outside, looking at the clock she realized that she had been asleep for over five hours.

"Peter?" Olivia said, looking up at him, only for her head to start pounding.

"What's wrong?"Peter asked when she let out a deep moan, and closed her eyes, her hand going to her forehead.

"My head." Olivia moaned, feeling the bed dip beside her, Peter's larger hand covering her own, providing extra heat.

Normally the heat helped with headaches, but this time it didn't. In fact, her headache just progressed. It only took a few more seconds, before the pounding got too much, and she sprinted to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Peter rushed in behind her, his hand pulling her long hair out of the way, while his other rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Are you okay?"

"My head is pounding, and my stomach is killing me." Olivia admitted.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Peter asked, softly.

"No, Peter I'm fine." Olivia claimed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the rim of the toilet. However just seconds later, she was vomiting violently again.

"Come on Sweetheart, I'm going to bring you to the doctors." Peter insisted, placing his hands on her arms and pulling her to her feet.

"Peter, it's just the flu." Olivia said, while she leaned most of her weight on him, something that worried him more than her throwing up, and her headache.

Olivia was the most self reliant person he had ever met, and she hated to let on that she wasn't feeling well or needed help. So to have her literally leaning on him, instead of walking on her own, scared him. He looked down at her, and with only a second or two of thought, lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and through their room.

"Peter what's going on?" Astrid asked when she saw them; Peter had called her earlier to help with the kids so Olivia could sleep longer.

"Livia is sick." Peter said with Olivia still in his arms, her eyes closed and her right hand fisting his shirt. "I'm going to bring her to the doctors."

"I'll get one of the agents to drive you." Astrid said, leaving only to come back shortly later with one of their protective details.

Peter sat in Olivia's hospital room hours later, his hand grasping hers, their fingers entwined. The only sound in the room aside from Olivia's steady breathing was the beeping of the heart monitor. A doctor had come in an hour ago, and had taken some blood, then told Olivia to sleep, something that Peter was surprised that she was actually doing. She had just taken a five hour nap before going to the hospital. The doctor said that he would be back soon, but they were still waiting.

"Peter?" Olivia asked, waking up and looking around.

"Hey, the doctor should be back soon I hope." Peter said, standing up and brushing some of her hair away, with his free hand. "Astrid called; she said that the kids are still sleeping."

"Good." Olivia smiled weakly, and then turned to look at the door that had just opened.

"Ah Ms. Dunham, you're awake." Dr. Vance said, walking into the room.

"Have you found out why Olivia is sick?" Peter asked, stepping to Olivia's side to let the doctor have access to her if needed.

"I have, it appears that Olivia has a strong case of the flu." The doctor said, looking at Olivia. "The strain that you have tends to hit quickly and last a week or two. It can result in headaches, stomach pains, diarrhea and moderate to severe vomiting. Now there are antibiotics for this strand, however due to your current condition, I would advise against taking any type of medication unless absolutely needed."

"What do you mean my current condition?" Olivia asked, closing her eyes against the bright lights in the room.

"Oh you were unaware?" He asked, looking between the two who gave him confused looks.

"Ms. Dunham, according to your blood work, you're about two months pregnant."

"I'm what?" Olivia nearly stuttered.

After the fight, four months ago, that led to Olivia wanting to leave and take the kids, she and Peter had talked about Walter's plan for them to have a baby. They had both agreed that having a baby right now wasn't the best idea, and that they would just focus on the twins and finding who was killing cortexiphan children and their babies. They had slept together several times after their fight, but they had always used protection.

"You're pregnant." The doctor repeated.

"Wow, okay, um…Can Olivia being sick hurt our, ah, our baby?" Peter stammered, trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were going to have a baby.

"It shouldn't, however if she becomes dehydrated and doesn't take care of herself, then yes, the baby could be harmed." Dr. Vance nodded, turning to Olivia again. "Now where you have such a strong case, I would suggest that you stay away from anyone that might be sick, or that might cause you to become sicker."

"That's easier said than done." Olivia groaned.

"How so?" The doctor asked.

"Our job has put us in danger, so we've pretty much been put under house arrest. That's why the pleasant guard is stationed outside of the room." Peter explained. "We also have a set of adoptive twins. They are toddlers and into everything."

"Aright, well then I suggest that you keep the house as clean as you can, and just make sure to make it to all of your doctor's appointments as well as taking the vitamins needed during your pregnancy." Dr. Vance claimed. "I'll give you two some time."

"Thank you." Peter said, watching the other man leave, and then looking at Olivia who closed her eyes.

He looked at her closely, and could see her lips pursed together tightly enough that they were white. He watched her swallow thickly, and looked up at her face again, seeing tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Hey." He said softly, placing his forehead against hers and wiping at her tears. "It's going to be okay. We'll find the bastard that has put you and the kids in danger, we'll solve this case, and then everything will be okay."

"I know it's just…This case, people dying, the kids, being sick, and then finding out that I'm pregnant. It's a lot to take in….I'm sorry." Olivia said wiping at her tears. "Is it too early to blame hormones?"

"Maybe a little." Peter smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to keep you safe, you, Maddox, Rowan…" He said, placing his hand on her flat stomach. "And our baby, I'm going to keep you all safe."

"I know you will." Olivia smiled at him.

"Good, now try and get a little more sleep before they kick us out to go back home." Peter said, and watched as her eyes almost instantly fluttered shut.


	15. Get away

In case anyone is wondering, we write these stories out in full before we post them. Which means chapters every day until we reach chapter 23 since that's the last one.

* * *

><p>"We're getting out of here for a week," Peter announced one morning while he scooped up an escape-happy Maddox.<p>

"What?" Olivia asked, trying to quiet down Rowan who was screaming happily while waving her arms for attention.

"I said, we're getting out of – "

"Yeah, I got that much, thanks Bishop," Olivia rolled her eyes and dodged a tiny fist full of food thrown by Rowan. "Row, you can't just throw food around when you want attention honey. Where are we going?"

"A secluded cabin in the mountains. We can get away from the dozens of agents and the kids can have some space to be kids for once," Peter said, flagging down Astrid who was just coming in the front door. "Astrid, you're invited too of course. We need a Christmas away from all of this – to just be a family for awhile."

"Sounds great to me!" Astrid smiled cheerfully. "When do we leave?"

"I've talked it all out with Broyles and he thinks we should go at slightly different times so we don't have to worry about being followed. Astrid and Walter will leave tomorrow morning and Olivia, the kids, and I will leave tomorrow night," Peter explained.

"Peter, you're sure this is a great idea?" Olivia asked nervously. She loved the idea, but she wanted her family safe more than she needed the escape.

"Absolutely," Peter nodded. "We need this break."

"Okay," Olivia nodded, giving him a small smile. "Astrid and I have some Christmas shopping to do today, so I'll pack when we get back."

"Shopping?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow and concern lacing his voice. Olivia never liked shopping under any circumstances that he knew of.

"Yeah," Olivia almost laughed at the look on his face. "We'll bring a couple female agents with us."

"Okay, I guess it's just me and the twins today since Walter isn't getting back from New York until late tonight," Peter couldn't begrudge Olivia an escape out of the house, but it was going to be a long day.

"I can stay if you want Peter – I don't mind," Olivia insisted upon seeing the look on his face.

"Absolutely not! You're not going to use me as an excuse to not shop," Peter chuckled, cradling her face in his hand before placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You two are just too adorable for words sometimes," Astrid sighed, apparently still in the room.

Olivia blushed and pulled away from Peter while he grinned stupidly. They'd been together now for five months and it amazed him that he somehow fell in love with her all over again every day. Between their few and far between date nights, days spent at the lab just working, playing with the twins, and watching her body through its changes as it anticipated the arrival of their own child. She didn't look any bigger around the middle at 3 months than she did two, but her breasts had definitely grown a size. It had taken some careful practice on his part to find a touch that didn't cause her to whimper in pain, but they had definitely found it.

"I'll see you tonight," Olivia bit her lower lip, giving him a shy look. "Call me if you need anything – even if it's just for a break from the kids."

"I will, you two just be careful and take it easy," he said the last directly to Olivia. She'd recovered quickly enough from her flu with the help of Peter, Astrid, and Walter, but he still worried she'd push herself too hard and end up sick again.

Olivia scrunched her nose up and scowled at him. She was to answer when Astrid did for her.

"I'll make sure she doesn't push herself," Astrid smiled and Peter knew Olivia was in good hands. They still hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet, but they'd have to talk about telling Walter and Astrid over their weeklong vacation.

"Astrid, could you watch these two for a minute?" Peter asked, already ushering Olivia up the stairs with a hand at the small of her back.

"K, just don't be too long!" She called as they disappeared up the stairs.

"You're such a perv," Olivia laughed as she tossed her shirt off to find something she could wear in public.

"I can't help that you have a gorgeous body," Peter smirked as he let his eyes roam every curve of her body.

"Hmmm, well it won't look that great in a few months," Olivia sighed, her hands crossing over her stomach. "I'm going to have to get new pants while I'm out. Mine aren't fitting so well these days."

Peter gave her a very disbelieving look until she took his hands in her and smoothed them down her front to feel the small bump that was beginning to form.

"Wow…" Peter breathed out, kneeling down before her so he could place both palms on the bump. "I know all the tests say you're pregnant, but I guess this is finally proof."

"That or all this house arrest is finally making me fat," Olivia pouted.

Peter chuckled before placing a sweet kiss on her stomach. "What do you think, girl or boy?"

"Either would be okay with me," Olivia said honestly. "Though a boy that looks like you with your brains would be pretty amazing."

"You say that now," Peter laughed. "I distinctly remember being a giant pain in the ass."

"It would definitely be worth it," Olivia smiled, looking off in the distance as if imaging that little boy already.

"I think I'd prefer a little girl with your blonde hair and green eyes," Peter smiled wistfully. "Smart and sweet."

Olivia bit her lower lip to stop a wide smile. "I'm just so glad I'm doing this with you."

"Me too, Livia. Me too," Peter returned her smile.

When Olivia got home later that day she immediately hid the presents she had bought in a downstairs closet before proceeding up the stairs to check on Peter and the kids. Sneaking up she was able to peak her head around the corner of the bedroom to see Peter leaning over Rowan's crib to tuck her in and both twins were absolutely silent in sleep.

"Hey," Olivia said softly so as not to startle him.

Peter glanced back at her before turning back to Rowan. "Hi. How was shopping?"

"Well I didn't die, so not too bad," Olivia joked. She wrapped her arms around his torso from behind him and pressed the side of her face into his back. "I picked up something on the slutty side today." Olivia whispered.

"Oh did you?" Peter asked, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Mhmmm," Olivia hummed, also smiling. "You'll have to wait until this trip to see it though."

"Awwww," Peter moaned.

"You're too tired for anything that fun tonight – admit it," Olivia chuckled, kissing along his spine.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Peter said huskily.

"Maybe a little pre-show wouldn't hurt…" Olivia whispered, nipping and licking his bare back. "Besides, I think you've definitely earned it."

"Oh yes I have," Peter sighed, the exhaustion he actually felt in his voice and body as his shoulder sag.

"How about we sleep and plan for something in the morning?" Olivia offered, taking his hand to pull him back toward their room across the hall.

"Sold," Peter said, dragging his feet behind her.

"Well then let's get you to bed, Mr. Bishop," Olivia smirked while they helped each other out of their day clothes and into their pajamas. Together they fell into bed and curled into each other's arms. "Good night, Peter."

"Good night, Livia."


	16. Wake up call

Sorry for the delay, I meant to post yesterday, but forgot. This chapter is rated **M**

* * *

><p>Peter ghosted his hand over Olivia's porcelain cheek, just letting the tips of his fingers touch her. She was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling peacefully, while some of her blond hair rested across her face. Peter reached out, and pushed the hair back, behind her ear, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Olivia sighed contentedly, and curled into him more, prompting Peter to wrap his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair, and breathing her in.<p>

"What time is it?"Olivia mumbled sleepily, curling her arms around Peter's shoulders.

"It's early." Peter whispered, placing feather light kisses over her face, and down her neck to her shoulder.

"I thought you were supposed to let pregnant woman sleep." Olivia said, while tipping her head to the side to give him better access.

"Yes well a woman must have come up with that rule. Because being a man, that is fully aware of the fact that you are not only pregnant, but with my child. Keeping my hands off of you, when you are lying so close to me, just isn't going to happen." Peter explained, his lips trailing down her collar bone, pulling a soft moan from her.

"Peter." Olivia gasped, when his hand brushed lightly across her swollen breast.

He didn't leave it there though, trailing his hand down her body to the hem of her shirt. He gently pulled her shirt up, his lips leaving her skin briefly, before finding the small bump that housed their growing child. Peter left hot kisses, over her stomach, then up to the undersides of her breasts, before pulling her shirt off her completely, and kissing her lips. The kiss quickly deepened lips, tongue and teeth clashing together passionately, Olivia's hands grasping the shirt that Peter still wore, while his hands traveled over her body, his left hand going down her stomach, until it reached the apex of her hips, and he gently cupped her through her shorts.

Olivia let out a deep moan, her body arching off the bed while she practically ripped Peter's shirt off, tossing it to the side and finding his lips again. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothing to be discarded to the floor, leaving them bare to the other. Peter pulled back from their kiss, and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes locked with Olivia's, and he watched them darken, when his hand found her heat again.

"Peter." Olivia moaned, when he pushed a thick finger inside her, curling it to hit just the right spot, the spot that he knew drove her insane with pleasure.

He listened to her breathing change, hitching a bit, and then watched her eyes flutter shut when he inserted another finger inside her. Peter could feel her becoming wetter around his fingers, her body pressing into his hand, silently asking for more. Something that he willingly gave, stopping his movements for just long enough to make his way down her body, his lips and tongue joining his hand. His tongue flicked across her engorged clit, before his lips wrapped around it, sucking it into his mouth. Olivia's body quivered in pleasure, her hands going into his short hair to hold him in place, while her legs wrapped around his shoulders.

It didn't take long before Peter could feel her inner muscles clenching around his fingers, her juices coating his hand and lips while he worked her to the proverbial edge, listening as she muffled a scream of pleasure into the pillow, her body thrumming and shaking with her release. Peter kept up his actions until her orgasm subsided, then crawled his way back up the bed, welcoming Olivia's lips on his, knowing that she could taste herself on his tongue. Olivia's hands went to the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks, and kissing him deeply.

"I love you." Peter whispered lovingly, while his hands went to her thighs, spreading them slightly and settling between them.

"I love you too." Olivia said, just moments before he slowly pushed into her, to the hilt.

Peter gave her a minute to adjust, and then started to move when he felt her squirm under him. He kept their rhythm slow and leisurely, his lips peppering kisses over her face and neck, while Olivia's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin lightly with each thrust he made into her. Peter's hands went down to her legs, holding them up, around his waist, giving him better access and allowing for him to thrust into her deeply. He could soon feel the tell tale fluttering of her muscles around him, letting him know that she was close. He reached down, between their bodies, and pressed his thumb against her clit, resulting in her shattering around him in bliss. Her orgasm ripped through her strongly, pulling Peter's along with it, and milking him dry, leaving them both panting and covered in sweet.

Peter rested his weight above her for a bit, before rolling over and pulling her on top of him, sliding out of her in the process. He brushed her hair behind her ears, and pulled the blanket up over them.

"Love you." He whispered one last time before they both fell into blissful sleep.

It was hours later before Olivia's eyes opened, finding Peter looking at her.

"It's about nine in the morning." Peter said, knowing what she was about to ask, making her instantly go to sit up.

"Peter, the kids..." Olivia protested when Peter pulled her back to him

"They're fine sweetheart; Walter and Astrid are giving them breakfast." Peter explained.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" Olivia asked, giving up on trying getting out of bed, since Peter was holding her down.

"I told everyone that you need sleep in order to stay healthy, and not get the flu again."Peter stated.

"Peter, I'm fine." Olivia shook her head.

"I know that you are. But you have to stay that way." He nodded, his hand going to the small bump of her belly. "We have to keep our baby safe."

"You're happy." Olivia whispered on his lips, seeing a smile stretch across his face. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"I'm going to be a father." Peter nearly beamed. "I know that Rowan and Maddox are our kids now, but Sally and Nick will always be their parents. This baby, it's different. I love the twins, but when we found out that you're pregnant, I was scared out of my mind, but I love this baby so much. And like I said before, I am going to protect you from this serial killer, and from everything, as long as I can. You are my home Olivia, you, the twins, and this child that we created together. And Yea, I am happy. I'm the happiest that I've ever been."

"I'm happy too." Olivia said, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, her fingers brushing through his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Peter said, and then heard someone knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Astrid asked.

"Yes you can come in." Peter said, Astrid entering just seconds later.

"Walter has been driving me insane."Astrid explained.

"Alright, we'll save you." Olivia chuckled, leading the way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen, Where Walter was feeding the kids cereal in their high chairs.

"Ah you're awake." Walter smiled at them, pulling two plates out of the oven and handing them to Peter and Olivia, who took them to the kitchen table. Walter then gave them each a glass of orange juice.

"Walter wants to go into town to see if we can find any shops that cell ornaments." Astrid said, handing Maddox some more cereal, which he greedily shoved into his mouth.

"We don't have a tree Walter." Peter pointed out, trying to stifle a chuckle when he saw Olivia take a sip of her juice, and pale while shuddering. Apparently the baby didn't agree with orange juice.

"Well we can go and get one!" Walter exclaimed, clapping his hands together in glee.

"Fine Walter, we can go into town and get a tree, then some decorations." Peter agreed, taking Olivia's juice that she discretely passed to him.

"Yes! I'll go get dressed!" Walter yelled and quickly left the room.

"He's been like that all morning." Astrid shook her head, weaving to avoid a chunk of cereal that went flying at her head. "He's really into having Christmas this year, saying that it's different now that he has grandchildren to spend it with."

"Well hopefully they'll be ours completely, some day." Peter said, sharing a look with Olivia.

They had both talked about legally adopting the kids, but were currently more focused on finding the person responsible for killing the cortexiphan children, and stealing the drug from their bodies. Peter had agreed to adopting them with her, both knowing that they would more than likely have to marry in order to make the adoption easier, but neither of them wanted to look that far ahead yet, they hadn't even been together for a year.

"They will be, I'm sure of that." Astrid smiled, and took Maddox from his chair. "I'm going to get him cleaned up and dressed; you two finish your breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." Olivia said teasingly, watching Astrid leave with the little boy.

Olivia quickly finished eating, and went to get Rowan from her high chair, only for Peter to stop her.

"You shouldn't be lifting them."Peter explained, seeing understanding dawn on her. She must have seen the concern in his eyes, because she just took a breath and nodded.

"Okay." She relented, letting Peter lift their daughter, and following them out of the room to get dressed and head out.


	17. Floating baby

AN: Anyone else hating baseball right now?

* * *

><p>Olivia woke to the soft flutters of kisses on her stomach; barely there but brushing the skin of her barely extended belly. Moaning softly, Olivia tried to turn away from the attention as it was beginning to tickle, but hands on her hips kept her gently in place.<p>

"Not so fast, sweetheart," Peter murmured against her stomach, tracing his fingers along the curves of her stomach and hips. "I wanted to say good morning to our daughter," Peter said, nuzzling her stomach and placing more soft kisses on the bump.

"Daughter, huh?" Olivia asked, her voice a little rough from sleep.

"Mhmm," Peter placed one last kiss on her stomach before slowly moving up to her face and stealing her lips in a languid kiss that left both of them restless. "And good morning to her mom as well."

"Good morning," Olivia replied just a little breathless.

"I promised Walter I'd go into town with him to stock up on ingredients to make cookies for later today," Peter sounded almost put out as he gazed at her naked body, hid only by a the thin white sheet. "You and Astrid going to be alright with the kids?"

"We'll be fine," Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before slipping out from under him and walking naked to their shared dresser.

Peter groaned from the bed as his eyes hungrily ate her up. "You'd better get dressed fast if you don't want me to make Walter wait."

Olivia chuckled and quickly slipped on her undergarments, followed by her old Northwestern shirt that hid her bump quite well and a pair of old jeans that had some give in the waist. She walked back to the bed and bent to give him a long kiss that made her second guess her decision to let him leave. If she hadn't wanted him a lot before the pregnancy, the hormones were doing a very good job at revving up her sex drive.

"You're sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" Olivia asked, her eyes dilated to a dark black green as she lightly chewed on her lower lip.

"You know I want to stay," Peter pouted. He was about to continue when a cry broke their silence and Olivia immediately straightened up. "I guess that decides it for us."

Olivia gave him half a smile as she left him alone so she could check on the kids. Peter and Olivia shared the ground floor of the very large cabin-resort with the twins who had a bedroom just down the hall as well as with the kitchen, breakfast nook, dining room, the "great" room, and a half bath. Walter was ensconced in his own suite in the basement that walked out to the back yard which was mostly woods and Astrid had her own private suite above the garage on the second floor. It was unanimous vote that the younger agent deserved to have her own space to escape the others so she could really relax. Olivia entered the rather large nursery that they had set up the first day they got there to see Maddox standing up in his crib, crying his little heart out while his sister sat patiently in her crib playing with her brother's favorite chewing ring.

"Now how did that get in your crib, Rowan?" Olivia mused, replacing the ring with Rowan's favorite plastic keys while she gave Maddox his ring back. The boy took the toy and quickly put it in his mouth and grew quiet. "I bet you're both hungry." Knowing it was beyond her to carry both babies like she used to, Olivia picked up Maddox and carried him the short distance to the kitchen where they had set up two high chairs for the kids. She set Maddox in his blue seat and strapped him in so she could safely leave him alone to grab his sister. When she returned and had Rowan also strapped in she maneuvered around the kitchen to make them both some malt-o-meal and tippy cups with milk, also making herself a larger version of the meal so she could lessen the hunger pains that were starting. She almost missed the days when she could eat a piece of toast and be fine until dinner, but with the new development she found herself hungry more often than not.

"Good morning, Olivia!" Walter greeted happily, thankfully fully dressed as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Walter," Olivia gave him a small smile as she watched the twins with a hawk's eye so they didn't fling food at each other. "Did you want some malt-o-meal?"

"No thanks, dear," Walter declined. "I'm hoping Peter will want to stop at the bakery for some pastries before we come back. Did you want us to bring you back anything?"

Olivia thought carefully about it before responding, letting her stomach decide for her. "Actually, could you bring back a couple blueberry muffins?"

"Sure thing!" Walter seemed all to happy to do something nice for her and she couldn't help but smile. The crazier elder Bishop really had grown on her.

"What did I hear about blueberry muffins?" Peter asked, entering the kitchen while zipping up his sturdy winter jacket.

"Olivia asked if we could bring her back some blueberry muffins," Walter said, looking rather proud and excited.

"Just a couple," Olivia added. "Too many and I'll get fat."

"You could use a little fattening up," Peter grinned, pulling her close for a quick kiss before releasing her.

"In your dreams, Bishop," Olivia grumbled, playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Maybe," Peter smiled. "Love you."

Olivia felt the same butterflies that had took residence in her stomach as the first time he had ever said those words and she marveled that even now he still had this effect on her. "Love you too."

He gave her a large grin before escorting Walter out the front door, locking it behind them.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

"You always did have a fascination with that girl," Walter mused with a silly grin.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously as they walked down the snow covered private drive that went on for a good mile before the country road that led them to a small town.

"I only remembered just a couple days ago, but your mother brought you to the Jacksonville clinic one day to see how I was doing on finding a way back so we could return you and the moment you saw Olivia you were enthralled," Walter smiled, seeing straight past their scenery as if really seeing what was the past.

"We'd met when we were kids?" Peter asked, almost pausing in shock. "How old were we?"

"Just nine, but you would stare at her without ever saying a word every time you were near each other," Walter laughed. "I can only assume she thought you were quite a ninny."

Peter groaned and rubbed his face to hide the embarrassed expression.

"One day I was trying to figure out what would trigger Olivia to cross over when we scared her and she accidently caught the room on fire and she ran away. She must've thought she would be punished, when really we were just worried for her. Your mother and I had left you alone at the clinic so we could help look for her, but you found her first. To this day I'm not sure how, but you two came walking back from where ever it was you had found her," Walter grew silent and looked thoughtful.

"What happened after that?" Peter asked, not sure if he'd like the answer.

"She asked about you a lot after that," Walter said quietly. "But we never brought you back because I wasn't willing to do what was necessary for her to cross over so she could take you back. I-I knew it was her step father that had scared her across on a few occasions, and I couldn't put Olivia through that. I'm sorry son."

"Walter, don't be," Peter said, thoroughly upset at the idea of scaring Olivia to cross back over. "I'm glad you didn't."

Walter looked up to Peter, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "You asked about her a lot too, and it seemed that after you'd found her you didn't seem to want to go back to the other side. You became content with being on this side, and I can't help but think that had a lot to do with a little blonde haired girl who needed you more than you needed the other side."

It was Peter's turn to fight back tears and he cleared his throat. "I'm glad you told me all of this, Walter."

/*-/-*/*-/*-/-*/*-/*-/*-

Astrid and Olivia had set up the portable play fence in the great room and after setting the kids in it with a pile of toys, went to the kitchen to make tea.

"I'm really happy for you, Olivia," Astrid commented as she grabbed a couple tea bags.

Olivia gave her a quizzical look and Astrid laughed.

"You deserve this happiness with Peter, and I'm so glad you two are together," Astrid explained with a smile.

"Me too," Olivia couldn't help but smile in return. "Being with him, just feels right."

Astrid gave her a knowing smile. "So when's the wedding?"

Olivia almost choked on her tea and ended up coughing while Astrid laughed and patted her back.

"Sorry, should've waited for you to finish drinking that," Astrid grinned at Olivia's wild blush.

Olivia was about to respond with something sarcastic when the sound of Rowan's giggles came from the great room. Astrid and Olivia shared a look before setting their mugs down to see what the kids were up to. Neither of the women could predict they'd walk in on what they did. Maddox was floating five feet in the air and slowly spinning around while Rowan clapped and giggled at her brother in amusement.

"Oh my…" Astrid breathed; both of them frozen in place.

"Rowan," Olivia said softly, trying not to startle the baby but her attention was drawn and Maddox began to fall. Not sparing a second thought, Olivia dove for Maddox to catch him, just barely getting him in her arms before she caught herself on her left hand and rolled to cushion the fall. A loud snap sounded in the air as she landed and pain shot through her left wrist as she came to a stop. Even with the pain threatened to consume her, Olivia's first thoughts were on Maddox, inspecting him carefully as Astrid rushed to her side. It didn't help that Maddox was in tears but they came to the conclusion that it was because they had scared him. She pulled the child close to her chest and tears of relief fell down her face. "Thank God, you're okay Maddy, you're okay."

"Olivia, you're wrist," Astrid said, drawing her attention back to the source of her pain. Looking down at it she realized just how bad it looked. It was already beginning to swell and turn a mirage of colors. Then her thoughts jumped to the baby she was carrying. She had made sure to not fall on her stomach, but had it handled the jolt alright? Panic began to spread through her and she fought to not really cry.

"I think we need to go to the hospital," Olivia tried to keep her voice calm, but she could see by the look on Astrid's face that the junior agent could sense the fear and panic.

"I think that's a good idea," Astrid agreed. "I'm going to write a note for the boys to let them know where we're at since they forgot their phones and I'll pack up a bag for the kids. You just stay put."

Olivia bit her lip and frowned at how useless she felt, but nodded her agreement. She distracted herself by watching the twins play together, both staying on the ground this time until ten minutes had passed and Astrid was back in the room.

"Alright, everything is in the car," Astrid explained, bending down to pick up both kids. "They're getting a little too heavy to do this lifting both at once thing, aren't they?"

"They really are," Olivia smiled a little through the tears. She got to her feet and followed Astrid to the garage. Climbing into the SUV she couldn't help but worry if Peter would be upset at her. They were only 13 weeks along and she was already getting hurt. Clearly she was an unfit mother. Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from sobbing. She needed to stay strong for her and her unborn baby.

* * *

><p>First off, just because it was mentioned that the baby could be a girl, doesn't mean that it is. :)<p>

Please leave a review


	18. Ultrasounds and fights

Sorry for delay in updating

* * *

><p>Olivia looked down at the cast that had been placed on her left wrist. She had asked for a plain color, and was a bit bemused by the bright purple one that they had given her instead. It was uncomfortable and heavy, making her arm feel like a large bird had perched on it. It annoyed her, and she already wanted it gone. It didn't help that her arm decided to become almost painfully itchy, and that the cast covered the itch making it nearly impossible for her to get to.<p>

"You're going to hurt yourself more if you keep that up." Astrid scolded, seeing Olivia nearly smashing her casted wrist against the side of the medical table, in hopes of stopping the itch.

"It's already broken; breaking it a bit more won't make much of a difference." Olivia grumbled.

"Yea let's just break you whole arm while we're at it." Peter said from the doorway, making Olivia look over at him, a small smile gracing her face.

"Hey." She said, watching him walk over to her, and sit down.

"Hey, sorry it took so long to get here." Peter said, taking her hand.

"It's okay." Olivia said, biting her bottom lip, the way that she did when she was worried about something."

"What's wrong?"

"I launched myself at Maddy in order to catch him before he hit the floor. I landed pretty hard on my side, and I just…"

"You're worried about the baby." Peter finished for her in a low voice so that only she could hear him. "Livia how hard did you fall?"

"I broke my wrist Peter." Olivia stated, lifting her wrist to emphasize her words. "So I would say that I fell pretty hard."

"I'll get a doctor to check you over." Peter said, and went to stand only for Olivia to grasp his arm, stopping him.

"Walter and Astrid don't know yet." Olivia pointed out.

"Well, they are about to." Peter said, spotting a doctor. "Excuse me, when my girlfriend broke her wrist, she fell pretty hard and we are a bit worried. She's a little over three months pregnant, and we just want to make sure that our baby wasn't hurt during the fall."

"Baby?" Walter asked, his eyes widening with every passing second. "Olivia's pregnant?"

"Yes Walter." Olivia said, flattening her shirt over her stomach, letting them see the small bump there.

"Why-Why didn't you tell me?" Walter asked, shifting Maddox on his hip.

"We wanted to get by the first trimester before telling anyone." Peter explained, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"If you'll come with me, I can get an ultrasound done so that you can see how your baby is doing." The doctor said, getting nods from them, and then leading the family into a room, giving Walter and Astrid a small look.

"I want them in here with us." Olivia stated.

"Alright, just everyone other than mom and dad, stick to the wall that way you're not in the way and we can move around easily."The doctor said and smiled when they did as he asked. "Okay, now mom if you'd get up on the table and lift your shirt to just over your belly."

Olivia did as she was told, and gasped when the cold gel touched her warm skin.

"Sorry, the gel tends to be a bit cold." The doctor smiled apologetically, and placed the wand on her stomach, moving it around.

He then pressed a few buttons, and the room was soon filled with the swishing noise of the babies heart beat. Olivia grasped Peter's hand and looked over at him, tears filling their eyes.

"That's our baby." Olivia said and wiped at her tears.

"Your baby doesn't seem to be showing any signs of distress or of having been hurt in any way by your fall. You more than likely jostled it, but your baby is perfectly healthy and is at the right size and weight for this stage of your pregnancy." The doctor said, smiling at them. "You are going to have to be a bit more careful though. The further along you are, the more likely you are to hurt your baby if you fall, lift anything heavy, or having anything hard connect with your belly. We'll be able to know in about seven more weeks what the baby is, that is if you want to know at that point in time."

"Thank you." Peter said, squeezing Olivia's hand. "You're sure that everything is okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure." The doctor chuckled lightly, and looked at Olivia. "Just make sure that you get to all of your appointments, and that you don't stress yourself or do anything else that can harm you or the baby."

"I'll do my best." Olivia said.

"That's all that I can ask for." The doctor said, and handed Olivia some paper towels to clean the gel off with. "Just clean up, and you're ready to go."

"Thank you." Olivia said, cleaning up and then looking over at Walter who had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Walter?"

"I'm just happy. I'm going to be a grandpa!" Walter exclaimed. "I know that we have Maddox and Rowan, but this baby will actually share DNA."

"Are you ready to be a grandpa to three children?" Peter asked, taking Maddox from his father.

"I'm ready to be a grandpa to fifty children." Walter stated, seeing both Peter and Olivia pale at the thought.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Peter said, and took Olivia's hand when she was done cleaning up.

They thanked the doctor again, and headed outside to their car. They had just opened the doors when Olivia's phone went off. She sighed heavily, and grabbed her phone from her pants pocket.

"Dunham." She answered, hearing her boss sigh before he started talking.

"I need you and the Bishop's to come to the Federal building as soon as you can." Broyles said, then abruptly hung up.

Olivia looked down at her phone for a minute, then up at Peter who gave her a confused look.

"Broyles needs us at the Federal building." She explained, and got into the car.

It didn't take them that long to get there, Peter and Walter gathering the kids while Olivia and Astrid led the way through the halls. A lot of people were staring at them, having heard about the twins that had shown up on Olivia's doorstep, but never having actually seen them before. A low murmur of talking followed them.

"We have another body. She has been identified as Annie Parsons, another cortexiphan child." Broyles said after they had entered his office.

"Was she pregnant like the others?" Olivia asked, her hand going down to cover her growing baby.

"No." Broyles answered, having seen Olivia's actions, and how Peter had gotten a fraction of an inch closer to her.

"That doesn't make sense, why was she killed then?"Olivia asked, and heard him take in a deep breath.

"Dunham, I need to know, did you know Ms. Parsons?"

"No, why?" Olivia asked, just wanting a straight answer. "The only cortexiphan children that I ever remember meeting were Nick Lane, Sally Clark, James Heath and Nancy Lewis."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Olivia asked, Peter's hand finding a place on the small of her back.

"Ms. Parsons had a series of pictures with her when she was found. Each picture had you and the twins in it." Broyles explained.

"So what, you think she was working with the man that has been stalking Olivia and the kids?" Peter asked.

"It's a possibility." Broyles nodded. "The most recent pictures were taken at the cabin you have been staying at. There are also a few pictures that are a bit more, intimate." He added, looking at the two of them pointedly. "I have C.S.U going over the pictures to try and lift prints, but there isn't much hope of getting any."

"So you are no closer to catching the person who is killing people?" Walter asked, taking a step forward.

"Not at the moment." Broyles said, looking at him. "We are setting up a group of agents to go to Ms. Parsons's place in hopes of finding more that would help us catch the killer, but so far we don't have enough to even have hint of who it is."

"There is still the plan that I had suggested." Walter piped up.

"Walter." Peter said sharply, no longer all that interested in his father's previous idea, now that Olivia actually was pregnant.

"Olivia is pregnant with Peter's child." Walter said, making Broyles look sternly at Olivia and Peter. "We can still put her as a target."

"Walter, she already is a target!"Peter yelled. "I know that we agreed to your idea a while back, but that was before Olivia got pregnant."

"Peter, we agreed that this would be the best thing to do." Walter argued.

"I didn't agree Olivia did; I'm not going to put both her life and our baby's life in danger. It's bad enough that the twins are targets and that people are being killed for the drug that you put into them in the first place!"

"I agree with Peter." Broyles stated. "I never wished for that plan to reach maturity. I told Peter and Olivia that I was against placing agent Dunham and an unborn child in harm's way. However, it appears that they didn't exactly listen to me."

"The pregnancy wasn't planned." Olivia stated, her hands covering her expanding stomach."But I agree with Walter. If using me and the baby as a lure would get the killer off the streets, then I'm willing to try it."

"Livia, no, we're not going to use you as bait." Peter growled. "It's bad enough that this person is already watching you, the last thing that we need is for him to find out that not only are there you and the twins in the house, but our baby as well! I mean are you seriously willing to get killed, to get our baby killed?"

"Tell me Peter, what makes me different from them, what makes my life more important?" Olivia asked, taking a step closer to him. "If luring him out will catch the killer, then isn't that worth it?"

"Livia…"

"These women are being killed because they have cortexiphan in their bodies, and because they are pregnant. The killer is interested in the drug, and according to our list of cortexiphan children, there is only one other woman on the list besides myself. If, when, he finds her and kills her, he'll just come after me anyway, assuming that he doesn't come after me sooner now that I'm carrying a baby."

"It's not just any baby that you are carrying Olivia, it's our baby!" Peter yelled. "And yes its selfish as all hell, but I'd rather have this killer target other people, if it means keeping you and our baby safe!"

"I'd rather stop him as soon as possible instead of just letting him continue to kill people! If he isn't killing cortexiphan children, then he's killing people by selling the drug on the streets! These are kids that are dying Peter! Women, young adults, and infants are being killed!"Olivia yelled back.

"It's not that I want them to die, I just want to keep you and our kid's safe, including our baby!" Peter insisted, placing a hand on her cheek. "Just please, think about it."

"There isn't anything to think about Peter. We agreed months ago that this is what we would do. Sure we had decided against that plan after a while, and this baby wasn't expected, but now that I'm pregnant, I don't see why we shouldn't continue with the original idea of luring the killer out."

"Livia, please." Peter nearly whispered.

"Peter, the other cortexiphan child deserves to live just as much as I do. If I can save her by placing myself as the main target, then I will."Olivia shook her head, covering Peter's hand with her own. "I will do everything to keep our baby and myself safe. Plus just because I'm placing myself as a target, it doesn't mean that I'll be on my own. You'll still be there to help protect us."

"It could work son." Walter said.

"Yes, or it could get my family killed. Walter you know what it's like to lose a child, you lost your son; you sat there and watched him die." Peter said, seeing Walter wince. "I can't do that! I won't do that! I am not willing to lose my girlfriend, my son, my daughter or this new baby!"

"Peter, this could be our only chance to catch him and stop him from killing more people!" Olivia protested, feeling him pull away.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you place yourself as a target! If the killer targets you on his own, then that's what will happen, but I'm not willing to have you parade your pregnancy around in order to get his attention turned to you!"Peter stormed.

"So what do you want me to do, just sit back and watch as more people die, one by one?"

"No, I want you to sit back and help take care of our family! Believe it or not, they are a little more important than your job or catching a killer!"

"I know that Peter!"

"Do you really? Because right now you are willing to put them in danger! You are suggesting making it so that a killer targets them! All in order to save the life of a woman that you don't even know! You are intending to potentially let our children be killed! So you tell me Olivia what is more important to you? You have someone that loves you, two children that love and depend on you, and another on the way. But when it comes down to your family or your job, you will always pick your job. I was naïve enough to think that the children and I mattered more. I guess I was wrong." Peter snarled, turning on his heel and marching out of the room, slamming the door hard enough behind him that the windows rattled.

Olivia's heart wrenched at the sound, and her stomach tightened. It hadn't been until Peter pointed it out, that she realized he was right. She had been willing to let their children, their family, get killed. Maybe he was right; maybe her job was more important to her. The thought made cringe, hot tears springing to her eyes instantly.

"Olivia." Walter said after a few minutes had passed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just…I'll be back." Olivia said, quickly leaving the room and heading to the bathroom, where she sank to the floor, her hands going to her growing stomach before hot tears started streaming down her cheeks.


	19. Taken

It's now officially freezing here in Maine. Stupid snow. I still have power though, so here's another chapter. Only about four more to go.

* * *

><p>Olivia was too nervous to follow Peter and everyone else home so she ended up at her office in the federal building, catching up on filing and spare paperwork while she thought over the argument they'd just had. He had to know that she would do anything and everything possible to keep the twins and their unborn child safe, right? Olivia knew she had a penchant for being just a little reckless, but she had really slowed down quite a bit since finding out that she was pregnant. Hadn't he noticed? The wrist didn't really count because she'd had no other choice. She wasn't about to let Maddox fall and get really hurt or worse. The thought of anything happening to those two kids filled Olivia with a horror filled nervous energy that made her fidget in her seat. She longed to hold each in her arms and cradle them close. The real question of the hour was whether or not she could really just stand back and let that other woman get killed because she wanted her unborn child to be safe and Peter happy? She would never risk Maddox or Rowan and she would force them across the world if it kept them safe from all this, but Olivia was no stranger to putting herself in danger.<p>

Olivia caressed her stomach with her good hand and bit her lower lip. She was carrying a piece or her and Peter; could she really risk the baby's life in addition to her own? The answer came surprisingly easy. No, she couldn't. She'd never be able to live with herself if anything happened to their baby. With that decision made, Olivia packed up her things to head home so she could apologize to Peter and put this behind them She could sit on the sidelines awhile longer trying to solve this case. At least until their child was born.

When Olivia finally got home it was nearing eleven at night and everyone seemed to be asleep, so she tip toed up the stairs and up the bedroom they shared. Once inside the dark room, Olivia slipped into a large t-shirt and climbed into bed beside Peter. She hesitate only for a moment before curling up behind him, so her front was pressed into his back and she breathed in his warm scent.

"Peter I'm sorry," she started, the hormones already making her tears well up in her eyes. "I won't put myself out there as bait, but I won't drop this case completely. I'll do sideline work on it and I'll stay safe."

When he remained perfectly still, not even acknowledging her presence, Olivia began to wonder if he was asleep until he shifted and rolled to face her, but added some distance between them.

"Olivia, it's not just that," Peter said softly, the anguish clear in his voice. "If you weren't pregnant I know you'd be throwing yourself out there into danger and that kills me. I don't know why it's so hard for you to understand, but I love you, and the kids love you. None of us would make it without you and yet you'd throw your life away in a blink of an eye if you got the opportunity to play hero."

"But that's my job," Olivia said in a hushed voice, the tears finally falling. "You've always known that Peter, so what's changed?"

"Everything! Us, Rowan, Maddox, this new baby," Peter listed. "It's always scared the shit out of me when you throw your life into danger, but now the steaks are especially high. It's not just Rachel and Ella you'll be leaving behind. It's me, Rowan, Maddox, and the one growing inside of you."

Peter cradled her face in his hand, brushing the tears on her one cheek aside with his thumb.

"I love you too much to watch you throw your life away," Peter said, his own eyes glistening with just the thought of losing her.

A rush of emotions rushed to the surface and Olivia had to fight to pick through them. At first there was anger that he would think she'd willing leave him and their kids, but then that was replaced by worry that he really believed that she'd throw her life away on a whim.

"Peter, I…" She paused, unsure of how to reassure him and when she didn't continue fast enough Peter kissed her forehead and then pulled back.

"Just think on in it, Livia," Peter sighed. "We can talk more about it tomorrow. You need some rest."

Before she could reply he turned away from her and the air around them fell silent. Olivia swallowed past the lump in her throat and tried to get some sleep.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Olivia started awake and for a second she couldn't figure out what had woken her. She strained her hearing some and waited until she heard a soft cry coming from the babies' room.

"Do you wan' me to get 'em?" Peter slurred in his sleep, definitely not awake or at least as awake as Olivia was.

"No, I've got 'em," Olivia assured him, slipping from under the comforter. "It's probably just a wet diaper."

Peter was already fast asleep again though and Olivia couldn't help but grin at him. She really would do anything to ensure his happiness. Padding out of the room, she quietly snuck into the kids' room only to find three men dressed all in black already in it. Olivia froze for a second and her mind went blank as to what she should do. She couldn't take on three men who had her children at their mercy and without a gun. If she bolted back to her room to get Peter and her gun she might be too late and the kids would be gone, but if she stayed now than they would get all of them.

"PETER!" Olivia yelled, startling the three men as they turned on her.

"Shut her up!" The one on right snapped as the one in the center without a child in his arms closed in on her. She could hear Peter coming quickly and she prayed he had thought to bring her gun. Striking a pose that would make it very difficult for them to overpower her, but she needn't have worried because Peter cut in front of her and had her gun pointed at the man who was trying to assault her.

"Don't even think about it," Peter growled in a very serious voice. "Put the children back into the cribs now."

"I don't think so, Bishop," the one on the right grinned, pulling out a hunting knife and holding it to Rowan's neck. "You can go ahead and shoot him, but I promise I will get this little one before you're able to turn that gun on me."

"You need her alive though," Peter was grasping at straws and he knew it, but he had to give it a shot.

"Not really," the man grinned wickedly. "We've all but perfected the cocktail of cortexiphan and we just need a couple more donors before we can sell our product on the black market. What you can do though is lower that gun and go sit in that corner while we take the kids and your girlfriend for a ride."

"Fuck you!" Peter spat, holding the gun even tighter.

"If that's how you feel…" the man brought the knife even closer to the bare skin of Rowan's throat before Olivia fell to her knees in blind panic.

"Don't!" She choked out. "Please, we'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them."

"Then he sits in the corner and you come peacefully with us," the man said evenly.

"Okay," Olivia caved easily. "Just give us a minute."

"30 seconds," the man countered, not happy to even give her that much.

Olivia got to her feet and all but fell into Peter's arms and squeezed him tightly around the middle.

"At least they won't be alone," Olivia said softly so only he could hear.

"Livia, don't make me let all of you go," Peter whispered, his voice broken in emotion.

"I can't watch them kill them in cold blood like this, I'm sorry," Olivia murmured, looking very apologetic. "I love you, Peter."

She went up on her tip toes and gave him a sweet and lingering kiss before she gently pushed him back to the corner of the room. Peter looked as if his heart had been ripped out but he slowly sank to the floor, his eyes never leaving Olivia.

"One more condition," Olivia said, also unable to draw her eyes from him. "He lives and you can't hurt him."

"Fine," the man looked pissed at having to agree to that clause, making Olivia glad she brought it up. "Now we go."

Olivia bit her lower lip to keep from crying and turned to go out the doorway and Peter could only watch her and the children go, feeling his heart tear apart at seeing them go.

* * *

><p>Que's evil laugh...Leave a review?<p> 


	20. Rescue too late?

Okay and here we go.

* * *

><p>Olivia clung to the twins, as they sat in the back of the truck they had been put into. The men that had taken them were silent as they drove. Two of them sat in the back with Olivia and the kids to assure that Olivia didn't try to do anything. They had been watching her for a while and knew that she was a skilled fighter, and that she would push herself to the point of breaking, before she gave up on anything that was important to her. And the children were very important.<p>

She had quickly learned that talking to them was of no use, and that it was more likely to lead to one if not both, of the twins getting hurt as punishment for her questioning them. She wasn't willing to ever see her children hurt in any way, and was determined to get them out of there and quickly. If she had to kill the men around her to protect her three children, then so be it. Olivia would do anything to bring her family back home to Peter.

Peter.

"_God he must be so scared and angry."_Olivia thought sadly, looking down at both children and at her slightly swollen stomach. _"I'll bring them home, I promise." _She said in her head and then looked at the men around her as the truck came to a stop.

"Get them in quickly; the boss is waiting for us."One of the men said, while two others grabbed Olivia's arms roughly, and pulled her from the truck. The twins were taken out after her.

They were led into an old run down house, and then down into a basement where another man was. He looked determined and angry. His face scarred and wrinkled, white hair was pushed back with gel and his teeth were just as white, shown off in an eerie smile. Next to him on the floor was a dead woman about Olivia's age. It didn't take her long to for her to realize that the other woman was the last one on the list of cortexiphan children.

"So these are the last three huh?" The man asked.

"Actually sir, they are the last four." One of the men said, pulling Olivia's shirt back to reveal her baby bump.

"Ah I see, all the better then."The older man said, walking over to them.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Another man asked.

"Take the brats and drain them, I'll deal with." The boss said, turning to Olivia.

"NO!" She yelled out when the men started to walk away with the twins.

Another man grabbed her around the shoulders to keep her in place as she struggled against him.

"No, please no!" Olivia begged tears springing into her eyes as the children were taken from her view. "Please, no, please don't hurt them!"

"Why do you care so much?" The boss asked. "They are not even your real children."

"They are as much my children as the one I'm carrying. Please don't hurt them, let them go." Olivia said while still trying to get free.

"Sorry, no can do." The boss said as the door closed and a white cloth was suddenly over her face.

It only took seconds for the world around her to go black.

The sound of phones ringing, computers beeping to alert their users of something, and the murmuring of talking, assaulted Peter's ears as he paced the halls of the Federal building waiting to hear something about his family.

It had been hours, but they were no closer to finding Olivia or the children, even after having put all of their "protective" agents in holding pens, they hadn't gotten anywhere. None of them could explain how the men had gotten into the house. Peter was pretty interested to know how they had managed to sneak by half a dozen trained agents, without alerting them to their presence.

"I just sent more agents out." Broyles said, walking up behind him.

"You know, I keep thinking about the odds." Peter laughed humorlessly. "What are the chances that I'll get them all back? These people want the drug that's inside of them, and they more than likely won't just leave them alive."

"Peter."

"I could lose them, my girlfriend and my children. I could lose them all." Peter shook his head, wetting his lips and tasting the salty tears that streamed down his cheeks without his permission. "I never thought that I would find someone to fall in love with and to have kids with. I never thought that I would be a father, someone's dad, and now that I have that…It's all being ripped away just so that someone can make money. How fucking messed up is that?"

"We will find them." Broyles tried to reassure him.

"Before or after their dead?" Peter asked, and quickly left.

Broyles watched him leave, and then sighed. He knew what it was like to be a parent and knew that he would do anything to protect his own kids. They needed to find Olivia and the children as soon as possible. It was hours later before anything happened, one of the agents calling them over to a computer that she was working on. The agent pointed out a few places that were potential areas to be holding the family.

"This place here didn't have any power until it was turned back on a few months ago." The agent explained.

"All available agents are to come with me!" Broyles yelled out, jumping into action.

There was a loud scurry as everyone available jumped up to help out. They quickly gathered the things that they needed to potentially raid the place.

"Peter I need you to stay here." Broyles said, placing a hand on his chest when he went to walk by him.

"There is no way in hell that I am staying here." Peter growled out menacingly.

"Fine, but you need to do as you're told." Broyles relented, knowing that Peter would more than likely just follow them there anyway.

Peter just nodded then followed his boss and the other agents out of the building and to their cars.

A pain filled scream echoed through the abandoned house as a large needle was inserted into Olivia's stomach, through the muscle, fat and into occupied uterus.

"Relax dear; it will all be over soon." The white haired man smiled evilly, while starting to slowly pull the syringe back, drawing fluid into it.

"No, please, no! Stop!" Olivia begged, trying to get free of the restraints that held her to the table she was lying on.

"Just a little more." The man said, starting to pull more fluid from the baby, but stopped when a loud crash came from down stairs. "Go check that out!" He ordered and watched the men in the room with them scurry away.

"Please stop, please don't kill my baby." Olivia cried.

"Don't worry, almost done." The man said just as gun fire sounded up the stairs. "What the hell is going on?"

"There are cops here!" Someone yelled up the stairs.

"Shit!" The boss yelled, pulling the needle from Olivia's stomach and quickly running out of the room, he had only made it a few feet before agents swarmed him.

"Where are they?" One of the men in vests asked, his blue-green eyes flashing with anger. "Where the hell are my girlfriend and children?"

"It's too late." The man snickered, before Peter's fist connected with his jaw, sending the guy to the floor.

"If they are dead, I swear to god that I will kill you." Peter seethed then ran down the hall, bursting through the first door that he came to.

In the room were two men, hovering over the prone figures of the twins. Peter instantly felt bile build up in his stomach, just before agents pushed past him and into the room, arresting the two men and checking on the children.

"They appear to be alive." One of the agents said. "They are sedated though."

"They'll be okay?" Peter asked in barely a whisper.

"They should be." The agent nodded reassuringly.

"Peter!" Broyles called out from down the hall.

Peter gave one last look at the twins, and then bolted from the room, following Broyles voice until he found him hovering over Olivia who was strapped down to a table. He swore that his heart stopped beating as soon as he saw her there. Her eyes were closed and she barely seemed to be breathing. It wasn't until he looked down her body that his world started to collapse around him, for coating the insides of her thighs was bright crimson blood.

* * *

><p>Please let us know what you think. Reviews may make me decide to update again today...Just saying -_O<p> 


	21. Hospital

Okay so I know that the last chapter was a bit, evil. So I decided to update again tonight before going to sleep. There will be another chapter tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Beep.<em>

Peter's mind was blank and yet racing. The adrenaline that had pumped through his veins over the last three hours was finally leaving his system making him feel drained and useless.

_Beep._

He stared down at the tops of his shoes, silently willing them to give him the answers he needed.

_Beep._

It shouldn't have happened like it did. He was supposed to be her protector.

_Beep._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Bishop, but we lost the baby before Ms. Dunham arrived," a female doctor told Peter when he'd stopped pacing in the waiting room. __"There was nothing we could've done to save him."_

"_Him…?" __Peter whispered, his stomach wrenching along with his heart as he fought not to crumble to the ground and cry._

"_I'm sorry Mr. Bishop," the doctor said sadly, bracing Peter with a hand on his shoulder._

"_Olivia? __Is she going to be okay?" __Peter managed to choke out. _

"_Ms. Dunham lost a lot of blood by the time she got to us and it was touch and go for awhile," the doctor said evenly. __"She's stable now, but we want to keep her here for a week to keep an eye on her. __We've put her into a chemically induced coma for the time being to help her heal and we'll pull her out in a couple days once her vitals have stabilized more."_

_Beep._

Peter wanted to die whenever he looked up at her lying in the hospital bed. She looked so weak and fragile; two words he'd never associated with her until now.

_Beep._

"_Can I see her?" __Peter asked finally._

"_In a couple hours," the doctor explained. __"Rowan and Maddox should be awake soon though."_

_Beep._

Rowan and Maddox had cried for awhile when Peter sent them home with Walter and Astrid, but he didn't want them to remember Olivia like this and she needed quiet to rest and not worry about them.

_Beep._

"_You need to go home and sleep Peter," Astrid argued outside of Olivia's room on day two of her stay there. _

"_No," Peter turned from her to go back into Olivia's room._

"_Peter if you don't go home right now, so help me I will drug you and drag you back to the house," Astrid nearly growled and Peter froze for a minute. __"Olivia wouldn't want you to run yourself into the ground when you could be taking care of yourself and the twins."_

_The mention of the woman he loved made him pause for a minute. __"Okay. __But it's just to see Rowan and Maddox."_

_Astrid nodded, happy to have one this battle on any grounds. __"They need their dad."_

_Peter teared up at the mention of his title to them and nodded. __"Only for a nap and to spend some time with them."_

"_That's all I ask," Astrid said quickly._

_Beep._

A soft moan came from the direction of the bed and Peter shot up in his seat. Olivia was finally showing signs of awakening. When her eyes finally opened Peter finally let the tears he held back all day fall.

"Livia…" Peter croaked as he closed the very small distance between them so he could cradle her face with his hand.

"Peter…" Olivia gave him a sleepy grin. "What happened? Are the twins alright? The baby?"

"Shhhh, you should be resting sweetheart," Peter said softly, easily dodging her questions.

"You didn't answer my questions, Peter," her voice was strained with panic and fear and he knew he couldn't keep this from her for long.

"Rowan and Maddox are fine," Peter told her. "They're both home with Walter and Astrid."

Olivia's face showed her relief at this news and then turned to worried again. "And the baby…" Olivia moved her free hand to cradle her stomach.

"I'm sorry, 'Livia… you have no idea just how sorry," Peter whispered hoarsely, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Olivia's face crumbled before a sob broke free and tears fell freely. Her shoulders shook as she cried out her sorrow and despair. Peter moved closer to hold her but she jerked back, shaking her head.

"Just go, Peter," Olivia choked on the words and turned away from him in the bed. "Please."

Peter's heart dropped to the floor and his stomach jumped to his throat so that he almost choked. She was going to leave him because he couldn't protect her and their baby. He should've seen it coming, but he had been so torn up over the child they had lost and her recovery that the idea never made it into his brain. Peter knew the blame was on him and he couldn't fault her for believing it so he slowly backed away, unable to tear his eyes from her fragile form shaking with sobs. When he was finally out of the room he had to drudge up every ounce of effort not to crumble to the floor and cry.

Olivia was all he had left and now she wanted nothing to do with him. Did this mean he wouldn't get to see Rowan and Maddox anymore? Deciding that he wanted to see them one last time before Olivia took them away with her, he drove home.

#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*#^*

Olivia cried out every ounce of water she had in her body until her eyes burned with the saline from the IV and she no longer had energy for so much as a hiccup. The time from when her and the twins were kidnapped up until they strapped her to the table kept going through her mind as she grappled with what she could've done differently to save their unborn child. If only she hadn't been pregnant and then she would still have Peter and the twins. Everything would've worked out. They should've been more paranoid about birth control before and waited until the case was finished. How could he possibly want her after she had opened their child to such danger and killed them? He would run away and not look back and Olivia would have to pick up the pieces to raise Rowan and Maddox by herself. Despite the absolute feeling of helplessness, Olivia found that she couldn't blame Peter for leaving her. It had all been her fault after all.

(~)(~) (~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Peter watched both Rowan and Maddox nap in his bed; both peacefully unaware of the turmoil around them. He couldn't say when exactly he had fallen in love with them, but it had snuck up on him and was lost to them before he could ever stop it. He stroked back the curls on Rowan's head and watched them fall back into her face. She hardly stirred at the motion and slept on, her lips lightly smacking together before she was deep asleep again. Try as he might, Peter couldn't imagine a life without them in it, let alone without Olivia, but he knew he was going to have to try. Just the idea of turning his back on the two babies he had come to think of as his own was like ripping his heart out and he swallowed back the tears that started flowing.

"I have to go," Peter whispered to the sleeping toddlers. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you. Your mom needs me to not be around though so I'll need you to help take care of her for me. She's going to need you now more than ever."

Peter paused to let a shaky breath out and close his eyes against the tears. He let his eyes stay on the sleeping children as he memorized every feature and sleeping noise.

"Maybe with me gone you'll both grow up to be like your mom," Peter said softly. "Strong, smart, with a wicked sense of truth and justice. She's an amazing woman and I know you'll be in very good hands. I love you both so very much."

Peter bent low to kiss each of their foreheads and with one last lingering look he walked out of their lives.


	22. Not leaving

Just one chapter left...Oh and this chapter isn't evil lol.

* * *

><p>Walter saw Peter come down the stairs, tears in his eyes and his shoulders sagging in grief. Normally Peter was like Olivia, good at holding in his emotions, but this time that wasn't possible. The dam that held back what he was feeling had cracked and shattered, leaving his heart open for the world to see.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked when he saw Peter reach for the doorknob.

"I can't stay here Walter."Peter said so quietly that the older man almost missed it.

"Peter you can't leave."Walter protested, taking a step towards him. "You need to stay for Olivia and the baby, plus the twins."

"Walter."Peter sighed heavily; apparently word hadn't gotten to his father. "The baby…It's just going to be Olivia coming home."

"What do you mean?" Walter asked. "The baby is okay isn't it?"

"Walter."Peter said, feeling tears prick his eyes. "Walter, the baby died."

"No, no, no, no."Walter said, shaking his head while his bottom lip started to quiver. "It's got to be okay Peter; the baby has to be okay."

"Walter, please…"Peter trailed off. "You know Walter, I never really understood." Peter said, looking up at his father, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I never understood why you went to my world and took me, why you replaced your own son with me. But now…"He trailed off and wiped at his streaming eyes. "It was a boy, for a few months Olivia and I had a son, and now he's gone, I lost him even before I got to know him. I understand now how you felt, why you took a replica of your own child. If I could have him back, if I could bring him back to his mother and me, I would. I would do almost anything to be able to see him. We never got to see him."

"Peter."

"It's my fault."Peter chocked out. "If I had done more to protect them, to keep those men from taking them away, then maybe my son would still be alive. Olivia would still be pregnant, and we could have our whole family."

"It's not your fault Peter."

"She didn't even want me to stay at the hospital, and to be honest, I can't blame her. I can't even imagine what she is thinking right now. She must hate me Walter."Peter claimed, taking a shaky breath. "I'm responsible for getting our son killed."

"No you're not."Walter shook his head. "Those men are the ones responsible for what happened. You didn't kill your boy."

"It sure as hell feels that way."Peter stated, and looked at the floor. "Olivia will be back in a few days. She'll probably take the twins and leave. I'd rather not be here when she does that."

"Where are you going?"Walter asked.

"There's a hotel not far from here, if you need me just call my cell."Peter said and went to walk out the door only for his father to stop him.

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you Peter."Walter said softly. "It's not your fault, and it isn't hers either."

"Just let her know that I love her."Peter said and walked out the front door.

-P-O-P-O-P-O-P-O-P-O-P-O-P-O-

Olivia woke up to find Rachel sitting in the chair next to her bed. She wasn't sure who had called her sister, but was surprised to feel a sense of relief at seeing her.

"Rach, what you doing here, who called you?"

"Astrid called, she said that you'd been attacked and were in the hospital. Ella is with her and Walter right now."Rachel explained, reaching over and taking her sister's hand. "What happened?"

"There are so many things that you don't know."Olivia sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well how about you start filling me in?"Rachel asked.

"About a year ago, I opened the door to my apartment to find a set of twins on my doorstep. I was told to take them in until we could find their parents. But come to find out, their parents had been murdered. Their murder tied in with a case that we were working, so I was instructed to keep taking care of the twins, along with Peter's help. I quickly fell in love with the twins whom Peter and I named Rowan and Maddox, and then I fell in love with Peter."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I wasn't supposed to, we were supposed to keep the twins safe and that meant keeping them secret as well."Olivia stated. "Peter and I were going to adopt them but now…Now I'm pretty sure he wants nothing to do with me."

"What do you mean?"Rachel asked, seeing tears form in her sister's eyes.

It was very rare to see Olivia show emotions through her stoic mask. So to see her sister close to crying was a bit unnerving for the younger Dunham.

"When the twins and I were attacked I was…'Olivia trailed off, and bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering. "I was pregnant Rach, and I lost him. Peter and I were going to have a son, but those men killed him. My baby is gone Rachel." Olivia explained and completely broke down, her shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"Oh god Liv, I'm so sorry."Rachel said, trying to keep from crying herself.

"I should have done more to protect him."Olivia cried. "And now Peter probably wants nothing to do with me."

"I'm sure that's not true."Rachel shook her head.

"I got our baby killed Rachel, he won't forgive that."Olivia sobbed.

"He loves you Liv, he'll still be there. He's probably blaming himself right now."Rachel reasoned.

"What if he leaves Rachel?"

"Let him know that you love him and it's not his fault what happened."Rachel said soothingly.

"I just want to go home to them."Olivia wiped her eyes.

"The doctor said that you can leave in a few days."Rachel said with a tiny smile.

"I hope so."Olivia said, and took a steadying breath. "I'm tired."

"I'll leave you alone for now then."Rachel said, standing up and giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No, I'll be okay."Olivia shook her head.

Rachel sighed, but nodded and slowly walked out of the hospital room. She made it a few feet down the hall before pulling out her cell phone and dialing the number that Astrid had given her, waiting a few beats before the young agent picked up.

"Farnsworth."She answered.

"Astrid hi, it's Rachel. I just left Liv, she told me what happened."Rachel sighed.

"How is she doing?"Astrid asked slowly.

"She's blaming herself for losing the baby."

"Yeah, Peter is too. He left actually."

"He did what? Why would he do that?"

"He thinks that Olivia won't want anything to do with him and will take the twins away. He's staying at a hotel not that far from here. Walter has the number, do you want it?"Astrid asked.

"Yes."Rachel said, and then jotted down the number. "I'm going to call him, I'll call you back later."

"Alright."Astrid said, hanging up.

Rachel looked down at her phone for a moment before dialing the number and waiting for Peter to pick up.

"Lo?" He answered, his voice full of emotion.

"Why the hell are you not here?"Rachel snapped.

"Rachel?"

"No, I'm a voice in your head."She sarcastically quipped. "Why are you not here with Olivia?"

"She doesn't want me there."Peter sighed.

"I thought you were smart."Rachel nearly growled. "Peter she's here blaming herself for what happened. She thinks that you want nothing to do with her or the twins anymore."

"That's not true, I love them so much."Peter denied his voice breaking.

"Then get your ass down here and let her know that."Rachel said and hung up the phone, cutting off anything that Peter had to say.

-p-o-p-o-p-o-p-o-

The next time that Olivia woke up, it was to find the chair next to her empty, but she could feel that there was someone else in the room with her. Looking over, her eyes landed on Peter's form. He was standing by the window, staring out at the dark parking lot.

"Peter?"She said, making him turn around to face her.

"Hey."He said walking over to her, and sitting down, taking her hands in his.

"What are you doing here?"

"Rachel called me."Peter said. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know."Olivia admitted. "I got our baby killed Peter."

"No, if anything, I did. I should have protected you more. I should have done more to keep them from taking our family." Peter shook his head.

"You couldn't have done anything more."Olivia claimed, reaching up and placing her hand on his cheek.

"Neither could you."Peter sighed. "I love you so much Olivia, you and the twins are my family. I wanted our son more than anything, and it hurts like hell to know that they took him away from us. But you and the twins, I'm never leaving you as long as you'll have me."

"I love you more than I ever thought was possible."Olivia said with a small, loving smile. "I wouldn't even consider doing this without you."

"Good, because you're stuck with me."Peter said, leaning down and kissing her. "I'm never leaving you."

"If I have it the way I want, then we're never leaving you either."Olivia claimed.

"I want to adopt the twins as soon as possible."Peter suddenly announced.

"Peter…"

"No, I'm not going to take the chance of the twins being taken away by an adoption agency."Peter shook his head. "I want our family to be permanent. I want the twins to have my last name, just like I want their mother to have my last name as well."

"Peter." Olivia gasped, her eyes widening.

"I want to marry you Olivia Dunham."Peter nearly whispered. "I can't imagine living another day without you and our children at my side. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I want it all. I want the big house with the white picket fence, and a handful of children running around. I want to have our own little tribe of Bishop's. I want to wake up in the morning to our children jumping on us, make you breakfast in bed on mother's day, and be able to call you my wife. But I need to know if you want that too. So, Olivia Dunham…"He trailed off, getting up and kneeling on the floor beside her bed. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."Olivia said quickly, her eyes filled with tears that he wiped away when he stood and kissed her deeply. "But first I want to go home."

"I'll see what I can do."Peter whispered against her lips, giving her another deep kiss before pulling away from her and going in search of a doctor.


	23. Tribe of Bishop's

Okay before I get completely sucked into my college essay (I know fun right?) I figured that I should post the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.

* * *

><p>"Dad said I could pick my room first!" Maddox shouted over his shoulder at his sister who was close on his heels looking very determined to beat him into the house.<p>

"Nuh huh!" She called back. When she saw she wasn't gaining as much ground as she thought Rowan scrunched her nose for a few seconds and Maddox froze in his tracks.

"No fair!" Maddox cried out as he fought against the invisible force field holding him in place. "Mooooooom! Rowan is using her abilities again!"

Rowan sniggered as she ran past him and once she was a few feet ahead of her brother released her hold on him and Maddox stuttered in place for a second before resuming his run.

Behind her adopted six year olds, Olivia waddled up the walkway that led to their new house with her husband Peter Bishop beside her who was carrying a diaper bag on one shoulder and two year old on his other side.

"Mom and dad's pick first, grandpa second, and then you two can pick!" Peter called after the hyper kids that has just cleared the threshold into the house and disappeared.

"I'm not sure they heard you," Olivia chuckled.

"Then it's lucky we got the six bedroom house I guess," Peter smirked, adjusting the toddler on his hip who began to wiggle.

"I think Lucy would like to join her brother and sister," Olivia commented with a grin.

"Alright, Luce, just be careful," Peter sighed, setting the brown haired girl down so she could run after Rowan and Maddox.

"I think, Mr. Bishop, that you will be getting fixed after this last kid," Olivia sighed, rubbing her extended stomach gingerly. She was exactly nine months along and she just wanted to not be pregnant again.

"Fixed?" Peter croaked in surprise. "No, no, no… I don't need to get fixed."

"Alright, then we'll just limit the amount of sex we have," Olivia shrugged, not feeling very lustful at the moment to begin with.

"What?" Peter stammered. "Those are my options?"

"Yep," Olivia smiled lazily at his obvious panic. "Unless you'd like to get a house with more bedrooms – "

"Done!" Peter said quickly before she could change her mind.

"What? No – I was only joking, Peter. We are not having any more kids. I'm done – really." Olivia said quickly.

"Too late! A deal is a deal," Peter smiled happily before turning so he could face his wife of four years. "I promised you a tribe of Bishops and a tribe of Bishops you'll get."

"I'd like to take that all back," Olivia said grimly, frowning at him.

"You'll come around once you're holding our son in your arms," Peter said gently, caressing her stomach before leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek.

Olivia looked ready to object but then her posture softened and she smiled. "Well, he's sure taking his sweet time coming out."

"That's because little Wyatt is too comfy in there," Peter cooed at her stomach causing Olivia to roll her eyes.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooom!" Came a long whine from in the house.

"Alright, let's go in and make sure world war three isn't starting in there," Olivia sighed before giving Peter a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I guess we'd better," Peter agreed, turning back toward the house.

"I want this room!" Maddox called from downstairs on the lowest level.

"But I got here first!" Rowan argued.

Peter and Olivia followed the voices until they were in a large master suite that walked out to the backyard. They walked in to see Rowan and Maddox face to face arguing while Lucy made faces at the large sliding glass doors to see her reflection.

"This is Grandpa Walter's room, so try again," Peter finalized and had to stifle a laugh as the two six year olds looked at him in shock and loss before they raced back up the stairs. "Come on Luce, back upstairs."

Peter held his hand out for the toddler who took his hand so they could walk back up the stairs. Following the sound of the children's voices they wound up on the second story this time and in another master suite.

"This one is ours," Peter chuckled at the look of aggravation on the twins' faces.

"Tell you what," Olivia said, sensing a tantrum close at hand. "How about we show you the four rooms you have to choose from?"

Maddox and Rowan looked glum but nodded their agreement. Olivia showed them their four options and they were each able to pick out two rooms that happened to be side by side that each of them liked and didn't argue over.

"Alright, Luce," Peter led the toddler down the hall. "Which of these two rooms would you like to have?"

Olivia smiled softly watching her husband and first biological child wander the upstairs hall between the two options. He really was an amazing father and an even better husband. She watched as Lucy eventually picked the room right across from hers and Peter's, leaving the one just beside theirs for their newest addition; baby Wyatt. A swift kick from said baby made her wince and caress her stomach where contact had been made.

"You're going to be running before your sister Lucy I think," Olivia said softly, staring down at her stomach.

"I'm going to go get the picnic basket from the car and set it up in the backyard. Walter and Astrid should be here soon," Peter said after letting Lucy explore her new room for a minute. "Why don't you and the kids meet me out back."

Olivia nodded and took Lucy's hand before going to go find Rowan and Maddox. She found both in Rowan's room, looking out the large window out at the backyard.

"Mom! Did you know there was a tree house in the backyard?" Maddox asked, his excitement almost beyond words.

"Your father and I thought you two might like that," Olivia grinned. "Why don't we go out back and you guys can check it out."

The twins made a quick dash around her and down the hall and Olivia slowly followed. Her current pace was probably the most annoying thing about pregnancy since she found that anything faster was awkward or just tiring. Peter, of course, thought it was funny and took a lot of shots on her speed lately, but she always got him back in her own ways. She and Lucy eventually made it out to the backyard and as soon as Lucy's sight caught the colorful leaves piled everywhere she broke free from her mom and sped off to one of the larger piles to do a running jump. Olivia chuckled watching her toss leaves up into the air and jump back into them. Rowan and Maddox had already climbed up the rope later to the tree house and were exploring every inch of their new territory, laughing and shouting in their excitement. Olivia had never imagined her life would be filled with so much joy, but here she was.

"!"

Olivia saw a grayish blur fly past her as Walter joined Lucy in the leaves, much to the enjoyment of the little girl.

"Hey Liv!" Astrid called as she followed behind Walter carrying a blanket and a bag of food. "How're you feeling?"

"Ready to pop," Olivia grinned as she joined Peter and Astrid in setting everything up.

"I see they discovered the tree house…" Peter laughed as the sounds of Rowan and Maddox playing cops and robbers filtered down to the adults.

"Oh yes," Olivia laughed in return.

Once everything was set up, Peter helped lower Olivia to the ground so she could sit and then called the rest of the family members to the blanket. They each passed around dishes to make their plate; filling them with sandwiches, fruit salad, cold pasta and raw veggies before they all enthusiastically ate. They chattered through the meal; Rowan and Maddox going a mile a minute telling Grandpa Walter and Astrid about their new rooms and the ridiculous colors they wanted to paint the walls.

Life was good as long as they were all together and Olivia wouldn't change any of it for the world.


End file.
